


Objetivo equivocado

by Couple_bubble



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Miya Atsumu in Love, No Smut, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couple_bubble/pseuds/Couple_bubble
Summary: Sakusa es muy protector con sus amigos.Cuando uno de ellos sale herido por culpa de un idiota, no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre el culpable.El problema radica en que se equivoca de persona.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Sakusa Kiyoomi & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Inarizaki Volleyball Club, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 13





	Objetivo equivocado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo de fandom publicado así que si ven algún error por allí me lo pueden decir.
> 
> ♡= POV de Sakusa  
> ♤= POV de Atsumu

Kiyoomi se considera alguien tranquilo y calmado, "alguien que es y deja ser" como le dijo una vez Keiji. Él había estado de acuerdo con esa definición. Hasta ahora.

Hasta el momento en el que Rin está parado en su puerta con los ojos tristes y cabizbajo. Kiyoomi se sorprende tanto que las palabras no le salen y, para su suerte, Rin no las necesita. Atraviesa el marco de su puerta y lo envuelve en un abrazo, Kiyoomi casi le discute sobre el contacto físico y los gérmenes hasta que recuerda la situación y lleva sus brazos a la espalda de su amigo y lo acaricia suavemente para consolarlo. 

Escucha los suaves sollozos de Rin y es justo ahí cuando Kiyoomi siente todo su cuerpo arder en rabia. Es ahí cuando decide que la definición que Keiji le dio puede irse al diablo.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Keiji está en camino. Kiyoomi revuelve el contenido de su taza una vez más y se sienta en el otro sillón, al costado del de Rin. 

Él espera. Espera hasta que el chico se sienta listo para hablar. Lo ve tomar tres sorbos de su té y limpiarse la nariz con los pañuelos desechables que le ofreció. Lo ve dejarlos en el brazo del sillón y Kiyoomi se muerde la lengua para no pedirle (exigirle) que lo quite de ahí y que desinfecte el mueble con alcohol. Lo dejará pasar por esta vez. Debe dejarlo pasar por esta vez.

Rin suelta un suspiro y pega sus ojos a la alfombra. Kiyoomi espera. —Lamento haber venido sin avi…  
—No te disculpes.—Lo interrumpe—. Eso es lo de menos—. Kiyoomi se acomoda en su asiento, intentando darle seguridad—. Puedes contarme, lo sabes.  
Rin asiente, deja la taza en la mesita de la sala y se encoge más en el sofá—.Este chico, con el que me he estado viendo… ¿lo recuerdas?  
Él asiente. En realidad no lo recuerda pero Rin no tiene porqué saberlo.  
—Bueno… hoy descubrí… que no estaba tan interesado como yo.  
—¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Qué pasó?  
Rin guarda silencio. Kiyoomi tiene que esperar de nuevo. Contiene sus ganas de sacarle la información zarandeándolo.—Me lo dijo. Discutimos y me lo dijo.  
Kiyoomi inclina la cabeza a un lado. Le parece que no escuchó bien—. ¿Cómo dices?  
—¿Me estás siguiendo, Kiyo? ¿O estás pensando en otra cosa?—Rin suena molesto.  
—Por supuesto que te estoy siguiendo, pero me parece increíble que alguien le diga algo así a la persona con la que se supone quiere algo, de qué forma conseguiría lo que quie— se detiene de inmediato. Analiza, arruga la nariz, abre la boca y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Rin.—No ha conseguido lo que quiere, ¿verdad, Rin?

Rin esquiva sus ojos. Kiyoomi aprieta la mandíbula. El timbre de su puerta lo hace dar un brinco y se levanta casi corriendo para abrirla.

—Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Me asustaste por teléfono.—Dice Keiji mientras entra y se dirige a la sala.—¡Rin, ¿estás bien?!  
—Lo usaron—. Suelta. Keiji se gira hacia él, escandalizado.  
—¿Cómo dices?—Kiyoomi lo toma del codo y lo aleja un poco de la sala para que Rin no pueda oírlos—. No entiendo nada.  
Kiyoomi le da una mirada que deja a Keiji en silencio; congelado.— ¿Tú sabes cómo es el tipo con el que Rin estaba saliendo?  
Keiji boquea. Luego parece pensarlo y después…— Ah, sí. Creo que sí.  
—Descríbelo.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Describelo, Keiji, o preguntaré en la universidad.  
—Mmm, como de mi estatura, cabello castaño, ojos café… y creo que hay un dato importante…  
—Esa descripción puede ser cualquiera de la universidad, dame un nombre.  
—El apellido era… ¿Miwa? No no, espera… Miya. Sí, ese es. Es famoso en la universidad, de hecho. Pero no puedo recordar porqué.  
—Me hago una idea… bien, eso me basta.—Apunta a la sala. —Cuídalo, que no salga de aquí. En el refrigerador hay dulces, dale algunos para que se duerma.  
—No tiene cinco años, Kiyo—. Ve a Kiyoomi ponerse las zapatillas—. Hey, espera, ¿a dónde vas?  
—De compras.  
—Mentiroso. No tengo dinero para sacarte de la cárcel, no de nuevo.  
—Te dije que solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. En fin, vuelvo en un rato.  
—¿Me vas a dejar aquí con un Rin deprimido?  
—Te llamaré si necesito que me saques de la cárcel, saca del cajero si necesitas dinero, ahí está mi tarjeta.

Kiyoomi sale del departamento dispuesto a encontrar al tal Miya. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Maldijo hasta a los ancestros de su tatarabuela por tener que subirse al metro después de olvidar su gel antibacterial. No quería sentarse, no quería tocar nada, no quería que lo tocaran. Todo era una fiesta de gérmenes. Se dijo a sí mismo que todo era por la integridad de su amigo, optó por llevar su causa como inspiración para mantenerse calmado.

Para variar, no preguntó en qué facultad estudiaba el objetivo. Ahora estaba dando vueltas por toda la universidad buscando a alguien con esas vagas características (maldijo también a la nula capacidad de Keiji para describir bien a las personas); al cansarse, decidió comenzar a preguntar por el nombre. 

Un tipo lo envía a la facultad de educación y siente sus fuerzas renovadas al ya saber su ubicación. Se dirige hacia allí y vuelve a preguntar; entre dedos señalando y direcciones, logra divisar un pequeño grupo de personas reunidas. Kiyoomi camina hacia ellos e identifica las características que Keiji le dijo, está de espaldas.

Kiyoomi se toma un segundo para recuperar el aliento, luego inhala y grita—. ¡Oye tú!—Los del grupo lo miran, el objetivo también se voltea. Él lo señala.— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
El aludido se asusta y se señala a sí mismo.—¿Hablas conmigo?— Kiyoomi asiente—. Soy Miya. Atsumu Miya.

Perfecto. 

Kiyoomi se abalanza hacia él y lo toma del cuello de la sudadera. —Escúchame bien, grandísimo idiota. ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con mi amigo? ¡¿Te parece lindo ilusionar a alguien para conseguir sexo y luego botarlo?!

El tipo lo mira con sorpresa y miedo. Hay silbidos a su espalda.

—¿Atsumu, hiciste una cosa así?—le pregunta alguien de su grupo.

El chico niega a toda velocidad e intenta que Kiyoomi lo suelte. Él es más alto y el chico queda casi colgando del suelo, se sostiene con las puntas de su pies. —No, no, no. Juro que no sé de qué me está hablando.  
—¿Quién es?  
—No tengo idea. No lo conozco.  
—¿Seguro? Él suena convencido de que te metiste con su amigo. Atsumu, te metiste en problemas de nuevo.  
Kiyoomi lo agita un poco con su agarre, solo para que no olvide su posición ahora mismo—. Chicos, créanme, no tengo nada que ver con esto. Es un malentendido—. Mira a Kiyoomi—. Es un malentendido, ¿me oyes? Me debes estar confundiendo.  
Kiyoomi niega—. Dijiste que eras Miya, entonces no lo estoy.— Tira más y lo acerca a su rostro. No quiere aceptarlo, pero el chico no parece culpable.

No, él no se equivocó de persona. 

—¿Co… cómo se llama tu amigo?  
Kiyoomi achica los ojos. Se está haciendo el imbécil frente a sus amiguitos, eso le revuelve el estómago por la rabia.— Suna Rintarou. Niégalo ahora y te voy a sacar los ojos.  
El descarado lo niega.—¡No conozco a nadie llamado así, te lo juro! Amigo, cálmate un poco.  
—No soy tu amigo.--Kiyoomi sisea.  
Los amigos del desgraciado se acercan para intentar ayudarlo. —¿Suna Rintarou? Creo que he oído ese nombre.—Interrumpe uno.  
Kiyoomi se quiere reír de la forma en la que los amigos del sujeto lo echan de cabeza—. Sí, sí. Creo que sé quién es, lo he visto un par de veces con Osamu.

¿Con quién?

—¿Mi hermano? Diablos, eso es. Amigo, me estás confundiendo con mi hermano.

Kiyoomi lo zarandea más por haberlo llamado amigo, de nuevo. Sus amigos intervienen una vez más, le piden que lo suelte. Voltea y se da cuenta que hay gente mirándolos.

Realmente no desea que Keiji tenga que sacarlo otra vez de la cárcel. Suelta al sujeto pero lo hace con más fuerza de la que él esperaba y termina en el suelo. Se le escapa una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El chico se apresura a levantarse y se sacude la ropa—. ¿Realmente no fuiste tú?  
El chico lo mira mal un par de segundos y luego contesta—: En serio, no conozco a tu amigo.  
—En verdad, nunca los he visto juntos. Atsumu solo se relaciona con gente de su facultad—. Lo apoya uno de sus amigotes, es más bajo y tiene el cabello corto y castaño claro.  
—¿A qué facultad va el otro?—Pregunta.  
—Gastronomía.  
—Bien.—Es lo único que dice antes de girarse y dirigirse a esa facultad.  
—¡Espera! ¿Dónde está la disculpa?—le grita uno de los compinches del objetivo-no objetivo.

Kiyoomi no se voltea.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Se detiene de forma abrupta en cuanto lo ve sentado en las mesas al aire libre. Parpadea y enfoca para asegurarse.

Está seguro de que fue lo suficientemente rápido para perder de vista al objetivo-no objetivo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo tiene justo en frente?

Avanza un par de pasos y se percata que no lleva la misma ropa. Entonces lo entiende y maldice.

No es uno, son dos.

Y es este el que andaba buscando, en primer lugar. Se para frente a él y cuando el objetivo siente que le cubren el sol, levanta la vista de su refresco para mirar a Kiyoomi.

Se parecen, pero no son idénticos. Casi se siente tonto por haberse equivocado pero luego recuerda que en realidad no lo conocía, por lo que su dignidad está menos golpeada.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?—Le pregunta. Kiyoomi le da su mejor (y ensayada) mirada de odio.  
—Definitivamente sí.—Dice y lo tira del suéter de lana hasta levantarlo de su asiento. Lo arrastra hasta un callejón entre dos edificios de la facultad y lo acorrala contra la pared.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?—Inquiere un tanto divertido. A Kiyoomi le hierve la sangre.  
—¿Recuerdas a Suna? Espero que sí, porque voy a hacer que no se te olvide jamás.

Puede ver cómo los ojos le brillan con reconocimiento y luego, le dan paso al miedo. 

—¡Osamu!

Kiyoomi se despista por la voz y su rehén aprovecha para soltarse y empujarlo. El objetivo-que no era el objetivo- se acerca a ellos corriendo.

—¡Osamu! Este tipo te anda buscando y no tiene buenas intenciones.—Le advierte.  
Su hermano enarca una ceja, destacando la obviedad del asunto.—Puedo imaginarlo, Atsumu.

Bien, si tiene tiempo para comentarios sarcásticos también lo debe tener para responder por Rin.

El hermano se abalanza hacia él para alejarlo de su objetivo—. ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano? Déjalo en paz.  
—No te metas, no tiene nada que ver contigo.  
—Claro que tiene que ver conmigo, es mi hermano. --Recalca mientras intenta sostener a Kiyoomi lejos de su hermano. 

A él le entra pánico el contacto físico y lo empuja, haciendo que se dé de bruces contra el suelo. Contra todo pronóstico su objetivo, en lugar de enojarse, se ríe. 

El otro se levanta ofendido más por la burla que por el empujón—. No te rías, tarado. ¡Te estoy defendiendo!  
Kiyoomi no puede considerar esa lamentable intervención como "defenderlo". Sacude sus pensamientos y se gira hacia el hermano correcto esta vez—. Tú, tienes mucho que explicar.

El aludido levanta ambos brazos en señal de rendición. El otro sigue balbuceando cosas que Kiyoomi ignora.

Diez minutos después está zarandeando de nuevo al imbécil. Creyó que dejándolo explicarse lograría menguar su rabia. Solo ganó querer ahorcarlo con la cadenilla que cuelga de sus pantalones.

—¡Ya basta! Estoy seguro de que él tuvo una buena razón para terminarlo—. Insiste el metiche de su hermano. Mira a su hermano pidiéndole que le siga el juego—. ¿verdad, Samu?  
No contesta. Su hermano luce derrotado—. Debería cortarte las bolas—. Comenta Kiyoomi mirando directamente a los ojos del sujeto.  
—¿No debería ser él quien que intente cortármelas?— Pregunta. Kiyoomi afianza su agarre. La cadenilla luce cada vez más tentadora.  
—Samu, por favor. Cállate.— Escucha al otro lamentarse—. Llamaré a un profesor. 

Ah, eso es malo. Keiji se enojará después de sacarlo de la cárcel. 

Le da un último empujón y se separa de él. Tiene que irse—. Eres un maldito desgraciado, no te quiero ver cerca de Rin de nuevo. Si lo haces, tu hermanito realmente tendrá que llamar a la policía y, tal vez, a una ambulancia.

Escucha el jadeo de sorpresa del objetivo-que no era el objetivo- y se gira para salir del callejón. El otro no dice nada (o al menos Kiyoomi no lo escucha).

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Enterraste bien el cadáver? ¿Necesitas ayuda para eso?— Lo intercepta Keiji en cuanto pasa por el marco de la puerta.  
—Lamentablemente, tuve que dejarlo vivo.  
Keiji lo mira con una cara de sorpresa y decepción.—Debí suponerlo. Rin se va a enojar.  
—No puede enojarse si no le dices. Y no le vas a decir, Keiji.— Gira su cuerpo mirando a ambos lados—. ¿Dónde está?  
—En tu habitación.—Kiyoomi abre la boca—. No es mi culpa, intenté detenerlo… no, la verdad no lo hice.  
—Ya. Supongo que puedo perdonárselo por esta vez.  
—¿Cómo fue?—Pregunta Keiji, se sienta en el sillón y palmea el lugar a su lado.  
—Resulta que son dos.—Es todo lo que dice.  
Keiji abre más los ojos.— Oh, eso era. Sabía que había algo importante. Los gemelos Miya, sí. Son bastante conocidos en el campus.  
—Me confundí de gemelo.—Keiji lo mira y luego suelta una carcajada.  
—Maldición, habría vendido tus fotos privadas solo para estar ahí y ver eso.  
Kiyoomi lo mira escandalizado—. ¿Qué fotos privadas? No tengo ninguna de esas.  
La forma en la que Keiji lo ignora lo asusta aún más. Lo dejará para discutir en el futuro—. Al final terminé encontrando al que era y el otro me siguió. Son unos idiotas los dos.  
—Las veces que los vi juntos me pareció que compartían una neurona. 

Kiyoomi no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Son las doce de la mañana/noche/madrugada (Kiyoomi no sabe cómo mierda llamarle) cuando Rin aparece frente a ellos con los ojos adormilados y la espalda más encorvada que de costumbre. Él sabe que debe preguntarle cómo se siente o si necesita algo. Sin embargo, su instinto de mamá gana:

—¡Rin, endereza esa espalda! ¡Pareces el arco del triunfo!—Keiji se ríe y luego se siente culpable por hacerlo.

Rin se encorva más y los mira con odio a los dos. A Keiji le afecta, a Kiyoomi le divierte.

—Tengo hambre, prepárame algo de comer.

Sí, Kiyoomi casi siente como si los hubiera parido. Casi.

—Es tarde, si comes dulces te dolerá el estómago.—Remata, solo para confirmar que es la madre de su grupo de amigos.  
—¿Quieres que te prepare chocolate? ¿Kiyo, tienes chocolate? ¿También quieres?— Cuestiona Keiji levantándose del sillón.  
—Nada de chocolate, es hora de ir a dormir. Keiji, te llamaré un taxi.  
—Llámame uno a mi también. Pero después del chocolate.--Dice Rin, instalándose en el lugar que desocupó Keiji.  
—No habrá chocolate y tú dormirás aquí.  
El indignado ahora es Keiji—. ¿Y por qué a mí sí me estás echando? Yo también quiero dormir aquí.  
—No quiero más de un tren de gérmenes compartiendo mi espacio. Lo siento, pero es demasiado para mí.

Keiji lo mira mal por un par de minutos, pero termina aceptando. Su taxi llega un rato después y se va (no sin antes pedir que lo llamen por cualquier cosa). Rin y él se quedan solos. Kiyoomi le ofrece el sofá y Rin hace berrinche porque quiere la cama.

Kiyoomi analiza si realmente necesita tener amigos, luego decide que, a pesar de todo, ama a esos dos idiotas así que (con todo el dolor del alma) le cede su cama.

No recordaba que el sofá fuera tan incómodo, se removió un par de veces y ya le duele la espalda. Se resigna a no dormir nada esa noche, hasta que escucha pasos bajando las escaleras. Se hace el dormido, pero Rin sabe que no lo está.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?— pregunta.  
Kiyoomi suspira y se acomoda en el sofá, Rin se sienta a su lado.—Si me quitan mi cama, eso es obvio.  
Se quedan en silencio. Pero Kiyoomi no va a esperar más. —Puedes contármelo, si eso te quita un peso de encima. Si eso logra que ambos durmamos—. Agrega, para equilibrar su ser.

Rin no quiere hablar, solo se recuesta sobre su hombro y cierra los ojos, Kiyoomi lo deja hacer. Sí, él odia el contacto físico y los gérmenes y a las personas en general, pero, Rin y Keiji siempre han sido su más grande debilidad.

Pronto, ambos comienzan a adormecerse hasta que despiertan a la mañana siguiente: Rin acurrucado en el sofá y Kiyoomi tirado en el piso entre un nido de sábanas. Cuando ve la parte de abajo de su mesita de la sala llena de polvo, casi le da un infarto.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Rin vuelve a clases ahora, con el muro de Sakusa Kiyoomi, como guardaespaldas. Es un dolor en el trasero tener que seguir a su amigo a todas partes pero, por lo menos por un par de días, necesita asegurarse de que ese infeliz no se le acerque; y eso hace. Rin adivina sus intenciones pero no le dice nada, deja que, lentamente; los días se conviertan en semanas y las semanas, en meses.

El chico no volvió a acercarse a su amigo y este ya se veía bastante recompuesto: un corazón roto podía sanar, después de todo. 

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella vez, hasta que un día el hambre le ganó y tuvo que ir (en contra de su voluntad) a la cafetería de la universidad, donde se reunían estudiantes de todas las facultades. 

Al entrar buscó la fila donde formarse, Keiji, a su lado, se la señaló. Era tan larga que daba la vuelta a toda la cafetería. Él gimió cansado.

—Si no quieres formarte, podemos comprar algo de las máquinas expendedoras y ya está.—Sugiere Keiji con una sonrisa. 

Es un maldito, sabe perfectamente que prefiere esperar dos horas en una fila a comprar comida enlatada que, sepa Dios cuánto tiempo, llevaba ahí metida.—Muy gracioso.

—Oh, pero si es el chico psicópata de la otra vez.—Dice una voz a lo lejos. Kiyoomi maldice, reconoce esa voz. No voltea.

El chico levanta su brazo en un saludo demasiado animoso con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Llama la atención de su grupo de amigos y de un par de metiches más. 

—No puede ser ¿por qué te saluda el ex de Rin?—Cuestiona Keiji con cara de sorpresa.  
—Ese no es. Es el otro.—Dice como si nada, intentando hacerse el que no lo oyó.  
— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? son idénticos.— curiosea Keiji.  
—No lo son. Fíjate bien en el color de sus ojos y su cabello, son distintos. 

Keiji mira (de forma nada disimulada) hacia el gemelo y luego se gira hacia él.—Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta. Eres muy observador, Kiyo, solo lo viste una vez.

Él tenía razón y la verdad era que, si Kiyoomi hubiera visto a los gemelos Miya antes del incidente, jamás los habría confundido.

—¿Hola? ¿Héroe?— Insiste el gemelo. Kiyoomi toma del codo a Keiji para que se gire también y el chico quede hablando con el aire; lo cual funciona, porque escucha a sus amigos burlarse de él y deja de insistir. 

Le parece raro que le haya reconocido después de ese tiempo, incluso con la mascarilla puesta. ¿Por qué lo estaba saludando en primer lugar? Debería mantener su distancia.

El segundo encuentro fue en una pequeña heladería que a sus amigos y a él les gustaba frecuentar. Rin se había ido más temprano porque tenía clases y Keiji había ido al baño, por lo que él se quedó solo sentado en la barra. El local estaba hasta el copete en gente. Más razón para que se encontrara incómodo y molesto.

Alguien se sienta a su lado y Kiyoomi se encoge—. Hola de nuevo, chico violento. Ha pasado un tiempo, te saludé la otra vez pero parece que no me viste.— dice el molesto gemelo acosador.

Claro que lo vio y ambos lo saben, pero el chico intenta mostrar que no le importa.

Kiyoomi lo ignora mientras juega con su pajilla de la malteada. El chico no se va.—¿Necesitas algo?—Escupe y frunce ambas cejas.  
—Tu nombre estaría bien. Tu número, aún mejor.— Suelta con tono orgulloso. Escucha la risita de sus amigos en la mesa de la esquina. 

Ah. Algún estúpido reto debe ser. 

—No obtendrás ninguno así que puedes irte.—declara. La sonrisa del chico se desarma y las risas aumentan.— Y dile a tus amigotes que se dediquen a molestar a otro imbécil. Soy un blanco peligroso y tú ya lo sabes.—culmina.

Espera que sus palabras lo intimiden o lo espanten, en cambio, el chico se queda ahí, atontado mirándolo. Kiyoomi arruga la nariz y regresa la vista a su malteada. El chico se levanta y se va. 

Keiji se sienta a su lado minutos después y él, furibundo, lo arrastra fuera del local sin dejarlo siquiera probar el helado que había pedido.

Kiyoomi comienza a creer que lo hace a propósito. Fuera de la universidad, en la parada de autobuses, en la biblioteca… ya no sabe de qué forma ignorarlo.

Así que se cansa y, un día que se dirige a clases completamente solo y él lo saluda, se gira y lo enfrenta. —¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Quieres algo o solo fastidiarme?—gruñe, cansado.  
El chico inclina la cabeza a un lado y luego sonríe.— Quiero conocerte. Como… de verdad ¿sabes?

Kiyoomi entorna los ojos y hace algo arriesgado (estúpido, diría Keiji).—Un minuto. Tres preguntas. A la cuenta de uno...dos…  
Cuando el chico entiende, agita las manos y balbucea.—Nombre. Carrera… ay, espera, espera espera… —Kiyoomi finge que no le causa gracia lo contrariado que se ve. —Usuario de instagram.

Básico. Debió imaginarlo. Levanta una mano con tres dedos y los va bajando a medida que responde—. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Economía, no tengo.— Una vez termina, se gira y se marcha a sus clases sin ver la reacción del otro.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Rin se trae algo, puede olerlo. 

Los tres están sentados en la cocina de Keiji, Rin está jugando con sus dedos y no lo mira. Keiji está sirviendo café. 

—Suéltalo ya.— escupe, la situación le incomoda.  
El aludido da un respingo pero sigue sin mirarlo.—No sé de qué hablas—. contesta. Eso no se lo cree ni su madre.  
—Rintarou.—lo llama. Ahora hasta Keiji se ha volteado para mirarlo.  
—Bueno… es que si te digo te vas a enojar.—se excusa.  
—Me voy a enojar si no lo haces igual. Pero será peor así.— Keiji deja el café a medias y se sienta en el asiento libre: mira a ambos.  
—Rin, Kiyo no está enojado, solo preocupado. Puedes decirnos, anda—. Intenta Keiji, siempre siendo el mediador.  
Rin lo mira a él, luego a Kiyoomi y suspira.—Es… es… sobre Osamu.—Keiji abre grande los ojos luego de la confesión. Kiyoomi se queda peligrosamente callado. Keiji, inteligentemente, coloca una mano sobre la suya para calmarlo.  
—¿Qué has dicho?—susurra. Keiji niega con la cabeza.  
—Ya estás enojado.--Se queja.  
—No, no lo estoy. ¿Debo estarlo? ¿Quieres que lo esté?  
—Kiyo, basta. Suenas como un psicópata.

La afirmación de Keiji le desbloqueó un recuerdo: el de un idiota que también le llamó así la otra vez. No lo quiere admitir, pero el fugaz recuerdo le bajó la rabia.

Keiji esperó a que se relajaran los dos y luego le dio luz verde a Rin para que siguiera hablando. —Verás… él… me escribió hace poco. Lo ignoré, juro que lo hice. Luego me lo encontré por los pasillos de la Uni y no pude evitarlo. Hablamos un rato.—Se detiene un momento para asegurarse que Kiyoomi no se va a lanzar a zarandearlo, al ver que no lo hace, sigue—: Y bueno… se disculpó, tomamos una malteada y… me pidió otra oportunidad.

Keiji suspira, Kiyoomi se recuesta a todo lo que da en el respaldar de la silla. Mira al techo y respira. ¿A quién debería matar primero?

—Mira, sé que de repente no estás de acuerdo y lo entiendo, pero creeme que ya aprendimos ambos la lección y que no dejaré que vuelva a pasarme algo así y…  
—¿Me estás diciendo que le dijiste que sí?—la voz de Kiyoomi sale aguda e indignada.  
—Bueno, sí.

Kiyoomi se masajea la sien. Estos dos van a matarlo, le sacarán canas antes de tiempo. Sí, Keiji va en el mismo saco solo por estar ahí.

—¿Por qué no nos lo presentas?—Sugiere Keiji, y es ahí donde Kiyoomi sabe el porqué lo metió en el saco junto a Rin.  
—¿Tu quieres traer a la presa directo a la boca del león? No te recuerdo tan generoso.—responde Kiyoomi, sarcástico.  
—No le harás nada, Rin y yo nos encargaremos de eso, ¿cierto?— Rin asiente—, y si ya no queda de otra, al menos intenta conocerlo y luego decides si quieres matarlo o no. Ah, y sí soy generoso.  
—Ya lo conocí y no me gustó.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?—Pregunta Rin. Keiji lo mira como lo que es: un estúpido que acaba de meter la pata.  
—Ha conocido al hermano. Detalles—. Keiji lo cubre. Bien, lo sacará del saco por hoy.

Rin le cree. Ambos suspiran. Ahora tiene que aceptar la estúpida idea de ver al imbécil.

—Bien, pero no seré condescendiente. Voy a atacar con todo.—Advierte.  
Ambos ríen—. No podríamos imaginarlo de otro modo.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Kiyoomi maldice por doceava vez esa tarde. Todo está limpio y desinfectado, los cojines cambiados y la cocina huele a jabón y a canela. Sin embargo, no quiere recibir gente desconocida en su casa. Maldita la hora en la que aceptó que la reunión fuera en su casa, maldita la hora en la que aceptó reunirse, maldita la hora en la que no mató al sujeto cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Al diablo con la cárcel.

—¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaba la víctima?—Pregunta, sentado en el sillón.  
—Kiyo, deja de llamarle así.—Lo regaña Keiji.  
—Hace diez minutos—. Le contesta Rin.  
Kiyoomi lleva sus manos a sus pantalones—. Bueno, ya no va a venir. Comamonos nosotros las golosinas y pongamos una peli.  
—Kiyoomi, una broma más y nos vamos—. Amenaza Keiji con los brazos cruzados y la mirada desafiante.

Mierda. Keiji enojado es el que menos le gusta de todos.

Se desparrama más en el sillón hasta que parezca que se lo está tragando. Se cruza de brazos también—. Bien. Esperaremos.

No es tanto lo que tiene que esperar porque, para su desgracia, alguien toca la puerta. Kiyoomi prepara su mejor cara de malo y va a abrir.

Parpadea porque no puede creer lo que ve. Maldice por treceava vez. —¿Qué significa esto?  
—Lo siento, pero no me lo pude quitar de encima. Espero no se molesten.—Dice la víctima. A su lado, campante y feliz, está el otro.  
—Osamu, hola. Ah, Atsumu está aquí también.-- la voz de Rin suena igual de confundida que su cara.  
—Hola— dice Keiji, luego parpadea y se termina dirigiendo a él.—, Kiyo, quítate de la puerta, déjalos entrar.

No se había dado cuenta de que no se había movido. Lo hizo y ambos gemelos pasaron. No sabe cómo sentirse, no sabe si es mejor o peor que el otro esté también allí. Quizás vino para aligerar la gran carga que suponía para su hermano tener que conocer a los amigos de su… Kiyoomi no lo va a decir porque le da rabia.

Keiji los saluda amablemente y Rin también, él se queda en el marco de la puerta observándolos interactuar. Keiji les ofrece té de canela y ellos aceptan. Solo es un segundo, pero el gemelo se voltea hacia él y le sonríe. Kiyoomi le pone cara de asco.

Keiji lo patea por debajo de la mesa. También le da una mirada de soslayo cargada de regaño y advertencias. Supone que tiene algo que ver con estar mirando fijamente a la víctima con cara de odio. La gente diría que es un gesto grosero, él diría que está tanteando el terreno.

Rin lo pellizca en el brazo y su fachada se rompe al quejarse del dolor. Osamu traga y el otro se ríe. 

—No me voy a disculpar— suelta, como una declaración—, con ninguno de los dos. Para que sepan.  
—No lo esperaba, tampoco.—Dice Osamu con desinterés y la burbuja de tensión se rompe. 

Bien, le dará ese punto esta vez. 

—¿Disculparte por qué?— pregunta Rin. Todos se hacen los sordos.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Se quedan solos en la sala mientras Suna y su otro amigo están en la cocina. Su hermano le está lanzando su mejor cara de odio. Ni la mejor de él supera a la casual del chico de los lunares.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué mierda me seguiste hasta acá? Me la estás haciendo pasar muy mal—. Le reclama su gemelo en voz baja para que los demás no lo oigan.  
—Porque eres mi hermanito y me importa lo que te pase—. Pfff, hasta a él le da risa.  
—Invéntate una excusa mejor.  
—No la necesito. Solo quería verlo.  
Osamu suspira y se gira para mirarlo a la cara.—¿Hablabas en serio? 

Él se refiere al día en que ambos fueron atacados por ese chico embravecido que aseguraba que Samu le había quitado la virtud a su amigo. Si bien ambos se habían reído de la situación, Atsumu le confesó a su hermano que la actitud de ese chico le había parecido… interesante.

Bueno, bien, interesante no era la palabra apropiada, pero ninguna palabra era apropiada para lo que había sentido.

No lo volvió a ver en un tiempo y creyó que había sido un fogonazo por su actitud sexy pero peligrosa de ese día y nada más. 

Ah, pero que equivocado estaba. Se encontró a sí mismo buscándolo entre la multitud, preguntando por él y parando oreja a la mínima conversación en la que se mencionara a un pelinegro alto.

Ah, pero qué felicidad sintió cuando lo vio haciendo fila ese día en la cafetería. No se reconoció cuando levantó el brazo para saludarlo, ni cuando habló para llamar su atención. El chico lo ignoró y eso lo alegró aún más.

Se lo contó (como no) a sus amigos y estos solo se rieron, cuando vieron sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos nerviosos, entonces le creyeron. Kita no dejaba que en su presencia se burlaran de él, y en cambio, le dio su apoyo. Gin y Ojiro no fueron tan condescendientes, "¿quién queda flechado de quien lo amenaza y le arma un escándalo?" le habían dicho. Atsumu había bufado: pues él, obviamente.

La suerte le sonrió varias veces más y se lo siguió encontrando por ahí. Sus intentos de relacionarse con él se volvieron más desesperados hasta que lo hartó y lo enfrentó. Casi muere ese día, pero consiguió su nombre. La sonrisa estúpida que llevó toda esa tarde solo se la borró Osamu de un bofetón accidental con un periódico mientras intentaba matar a una cucaracha.

No sabía que su hermano estaba detrás de ese chico de nuevo, de verdad. Si le hubiese preguntado, le hubiera dicho que era una mala idea. Por supuesto, el hecho de que su chico le hubiera dicho que si se acercaba de nuevo a su amigo lo mataría, también era un dato importante.

Sin embargo, su hermano era tan terco como él (aunque lo negara mil veces). Por suerte, ese chico parecía estar interesado en intentarlo de nuevo. Se alegró por su hermano y se alegró aún más cuando se enteró que Osamu había sido invitado a una reunión con los amigos de Suna. 

Casi saltó en un pie cuando se enteró dónde sería la reunión y sin que Osamu ni nadie pudiera evitarlo, se coló en la reunión.

La cara de asco que le dio su próximo novio cuando lo vio en la puerta le aceleró el corazón. Osamu le ha dicho que eso no es normal y que debe ir a terapia. Cuando consiga que ese chico soñado salga con él, irá a toda la terapia que su gemelo quiera.

—Claro que sí.—Contesta a la pregunta de su hermano.  
—Nunca te había durado tanto el capricho por alguien.  
—No estoy encaprichado, Samu. Voy en serio.  
Su gemelo levanta una ceja en señal de sorpresa—. Bueno, pues ve dejándolo. Ese chico no te da ni la hora.  
Eso fue un golpe bajo. Atsumu se lleva una mano hacia el pecho, en el lugar de su corazón—. Samu, lo creí de cualquiera menos de tí.— Dice. Es mentira, Osamu siempre es el que le dice las cosas como proyectiles directo al corazón.  
—En serio, Tsumu.—Dice y se inclina hacia él para hablarle en voz baja. —No entiendo qué le ves.  
Atsumu se arquea en su asiento con la mirada clavada en su hermano.—¿Eres ciego? ¿No viste esos lunares? ¿Esos rizos? ¿Ese instinto asesino?  
—Eso último sí que lo ví. Pero Tsumu, casi me saca la mierda; creeme que lo último en lo que me iba a fijar era en sí tenía lunares o no.—Le discute Osamu.

Alguien en la cocina tose. Ambos gemelos se callan. La cabeza de Akaashi se asoma y luego vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo. Lo escuchó todo, probablemente. Da igual que se lo diga a sus amigos, no es como si lo estuviera ocultando.

—Igual no podrías ser más obvio.—Su hermano termina su frase mental. 

Maldita telepatía de gemelos, como le dice Suna. 

La puerta se abre y su chico entra con cara de mierda y unas cuantas bolsas. Atsumu se levanta como si el asiento quemara para ofrecerse a ayudarle con las compras. Es ignorado olímpicamente. De nuevo.

Todos se sientan en la sala a ver películas y a comer chucherías. A él, en penitencia, le toca lavar y limpiar la cocina. Finge que le gusta hacerlo a pesar de que le pican los pies por ir y sentarse a ver películas con ellos. A su chico le gusta la limpieza, al parecer, así que a él le tiene que gustar también. 

Mientras pasa la tela por la mesa se imagina cómo el chico de los lunares se vería una calurosa tarde de fin de semana, con ropa ligera, haciendo eso mismo que se supone él está haciendo. Su imaginación vuela.

—Qué asquerosa cara estás haciendo.—Dice una voz a su espalda. Atsumu da un brinco y se endereza.—Además, lo estás haciendo mal.

¿Eh? Atsumu se gira y encuentra al dueño de sus fantasías mirándolo directamente. Bueno, morirse parece una buena opción.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído.—Se excusa. Ya no sabe qué hacer con las manos así que elige seguir limpiando.  
—Ya lo creo.—Dice, simplemente. Pasa a su lado, abre el refrigerador y saca unas cervezas. Antes de volver al sillón le da una mirada que le atraviesa el corazón. Atsumu sabe que no hay doble intención en esa mirada, pero en sus fantasías salvajes… se controla para no morir ahí mismo. Sí, hace un momento quería morirse, pero ahora necesita estar vivo y recibir más de esas miraditas—. Estás mezclando la parte que tiene jabón con la que es solo agua. Estás ensuciando lo que ya lavaste, idiota.

Osamu tiene razón: necesita ir a terapia porque ese "idiota" le supo a gloria. Y necesita volver a escucharlo.

Atsumu cumple con su tarea lo más contento que puede. A la tercera película la gente empieza a dormirse y él ya perdió las ganas de unirse a bultos dormidos, la cerveza debió haber surtido efecto. Al terminar se sienta en la mesa.

Al cabo de un rato comienza a dormitar también y se le escapa un bostezo. Recuesta su cabeza entre sus brazos y le parece ver a alguien bajar las escaleras con un bulto. Cierra los ojos.

En el espacio entre el sueño y la realidad, siente cómo alguien se sienta a su lado y escucha el trasteo en la cocina. No abre los ojos.

Se despierta de un sobresalto. Levanta la cabeza y comprueba si no ha estado babeando, por suerte no lo ha hecho. Se rasca la cabeza y bosteza. Se traga el bostezo siguiente cuando ve a su chico mirándolo fijamente con una taza en sus labios.

Ufff, quién pudiera ser esa taza.

Luego conecta su neurona y se sobresalta. Maldición, se durmió con su adonis al lado mirándolo babear y balbucear estupideces.

Y peor, comienza a balbucear ahora. Para ahorrarle la humillación, el chico baja la taza y dice—: ¿Quieres? Sirve para el malestar que deja el alcohol en la sangre.

Atsumu se le queda mirando boquiabierto, la cierra de inmediato. Asiente. El chico se pone de pie y le sirve ese líquido en una nueva taza. De inmediato, Atsumu recuerda que no bebió y no la necesita. No importa, no desaprovechará la oportunidad.

Se la tiende, Atsumu la acepta y bebe el contenido. Piensa en un tema de conversación pero en seguida el chico comenta—: Se pasaron un poco con la cerveza, eso debió darles sueño.

Atsumu se inclina un poco para verlos. Efectivamente, los tres chicos duermen acurrucados con una sábana encima. Ah. La sábana.

—¿ Y tú?  
—A mí no me pega tan duro el alcohol. Y qué bueno porque alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no hicieran alguna estupidez.— Mira directamente a Atsumu como diciendo "que no los hicieras hacer alguna estupidez".

Atsumu capta sólo la parte de la información que le conviene.  
Significa que sí ha bebido pero no está borracho, quizás por eso estaba tan hablador. (Sí, esas eran la mayor cantidad de palabras que le había dirigido voluntariamente, pero no es como que Atsumu las contara).

Y de repente, no sabe qué hacer. Nunca habían conversado antes y no sabe cómo debe llevarla. El amor de su vida (como le gusta llamarlo) toma otro sorbo del líquido y luego lo mira con disgusto. Atsumu se da cuenta que es porque no ha dejado de mirarlo como un idiota. Pero está predispuesto: es ahora o nunca.

—Cuando casi matas a mi hermano— tantea el terreno. Como no ve un tenedor clavarse en su mano, decide continuar—: me asusté bastante. Pero luego, en el calor del momento, me di cuenta que el tipo de persona que reacciona así por un amigo no se encuentra muy seguido por allí afuera. Pasaste de darme miedo a la admiración.

Atsumu mira su taza vacía. Quiere agregar " y luego me fui calentando y no por la rabia" pero sabe que arruinaría el momento. Al no recibir respuesta, levanta la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué estás intentando lograr con todo esto, Miya?—Lo cuestiona y recuesta su cabeza en una mano. Luce aburrido.  
Atsumu decide ser sincero, no tiene nada que perder—. Quiero que me veas. No al hermano del novio de tu amigo, sino a mí. Me gustas mucho desde entonces y quiero tener una oportunidad. — ¿Qué tenía ese líquido que bebió? ¿Suero de la verdad? 

El chico parpadea atónito por su sinceridad. Pero, milagrosamente, no parece furioso, Atsumu hasta se arriesgaría a decir que… parece avergonzado. 

Atsumu podría desmayarse ahí mismo. Su ojos nerviosos, el movimiento nervioso de sus manos, la forma en la que frunce las cejas, la nariz y la boca (esa boca, Dios santo) y el leve rubor en sus mejillas. Atsumu promete que hará el ridículo las veces que sean necesarias para ver esa expresión más seguido.

El chico se levanta de la mesa y va a sentarse en la sala. Atsumu lo sigue. No dicen nada hasta que se harta y suelta un comentario cualquiera—: Podría tomarles una foto y chantajear a Osamu para que haga lo que yo quiera por una semana.  
Por un momento cree que no le va a contestar. Hasta que lo hace—: Ya me adelanté, les saqué como diez. Van directo a la carpeta de "mis amigos son adorables".  
Atsumu se enternece.— Los quieres mucho ¿no?  
Sakusa lo mira como si hubiera dicho una estupidez, ¿la dijo?— Por supuesto que sí, Keiji y Rin han estado conmigo desde siempre y espero continuar así.—contesta con la mirada fija en sus amigos.

Ellos no hablan después de eso. Los otros tres se despiertan preguntando por comida y Sakusa los manda expresamente al diablo. Así dijo "los voy a mandar en expreso hasta el diablo si siguen molestándome". Son las nueve de la noche cuando los envía a cada uno a casa, están con las mejillas rojas y más felices (borrachos) que de costumbre.

Su hermano balbucea algo en el camino sobre lo lindo que es Suna y lo agradable que es Akaashi. Atsumu no le presta atención, él solo puede pensar en Sakusa Kiyoomi y sus malditos lunares.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Sorprendentemente, el chico no lo ignora como siempre lo hace cuando intenta saludarlo, le dirige una mirada pesada y luego sigue caminando. Esa debe ser su forma de saludar.

Atsumu la pasa de buen humor el resto del día.

Osamu luce embobado con Suna durante sus recesos entre clases. Y él hace mal tercio siempre, aunque eso no es culpa de su gemelo sino suya por no querer largarse cuando Samu se lo advirtió. Y no es que Suna no le caiga bien, es solo que siente que mientras más cerca esté del chico más probabilidad tendrá de encontrarse con el suyo.

Hasta que un día de verdad pasa. Suna aparece con su espectacular grupo de amigos un día en el centro comercial y a Atsumu casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando ve llegar al chico de sus sueños. Está precioso vestido de negro y con abrigo café, hasta la mascarilla es negra. Su hermano parece molesto por la intromisión, pero él está que salta en un pie. 

Terminan metiéndose a ver una película que Suna eligió. Osamu refunfuñó por su elección y Sakusa también. La elección de los puestos también fue toda una odisea: la parejita debía ir junta y Sakusa se coló al otro lado para "vigilar" a su gemelo, pero quería tener a su otro amigo al lado contrario para tener con quien hablar. Y Atsumu debía tomar las sobras, pero él quería sentarse al lado de su amorcito.

Dio igual porque se quedó dormido y está seguro de que Osamu le tomó fotos. Maldito, debió aprovecharse aquella vez pero pecó de buen hermano.

Terminaron comiendo en McDonalds y descubrió que Sakusa era muy quisquilloso con comer fuera de casa, su amigo Akaashi tuvo que obligarlo a comerse las papas y casi que le metió la hamburguesa a la fuerza en la boca. Atsumu luchó por no reírse pero falló miserablemente.

Akaashi los arrastró a él y a Sakusa lejos de los tortolos porque "ya fuimos lo suficientemente entrometidos". Solo están dando un paseo pero se siente excluido de la conversación, ellos hablan de todo y Atsumu solo escucha pero no entiende. Respira aliviado cuando Akaashi dice que va al baño.

—No tienes que ser tan obvio.—Dice Sakusa parado a su lado.

Atsumu se ahoga con su saliva por el susto y tose patéticamente. Y Sakusa se ríe. A Atsumu solo eso le basta.

—Eres un caso bastante extraño, Miya.—Dice.  
—Sí sabes que comparto apellido con mi hermano ¿no?—Comenta.  
—¿Y? Estoy hablando contigo, no con él.

A Atsumu se le mueve todo con esas palabras y de repente tiene una idea estúpida que no puede dejar ir—: Entonces, como tus amigos te llaman tan cariñosamente… ¿puedo llamarte Omi?

Sakusa gira la cabeza tétricamente hacia él.

—No.

Le llamará Omi a partir de ahora.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

No quiere arruinar su propia suerte, pero hizo algo loco para la ocasión, lo peor es que su gemelo lo siguió en su locura.

Habían quedado de juntarse en el parque para comer al aire libre y juntar a toda la manada, su grupo de amigos con el de Sunarin (que solo eran tres). Esperaba que se llevaran bien.

Sunarin casi se va de espaldas cuando los vio llegar. Abría la boca para decir algo pero la volvía a cerrar, fue muy gracioso.  
Sus amigos también enloquecieron con el cambio y se rieron un poco de ellos. Tanto Osamu como él les siguieron el juego.

Akaashi y Omi llegaron de últimos y Osamu los presentó con todos los demás (aunque a Sakusa ya lo conocieron en no tan buenos términos), ninguno podía apartar la mirada de su hermano. Cuando se sentaron a su lado fue Akaashi quien abrió los ojos muy grandes, Omi solo lo miró con el rabillo del ojo.

La reunión fue agradable, todos congeniaron bien (aunque Sakusa se sentó más lejos de todos porque las multitudes lo abrumaban). Pronto cada quien se encerró en su burbuja: Sunarin y Samu, Gin y Ojiro, Kita pareció llevarse muy bien con Akaashi. Atsumu se quedó solo con Omi.

El chico ya no parecía mirarlo con desdén como lo hacía antes y Atsumu no podía estar más feliz por eso. 

—Omi-Omi ¿qué tal mis amigos? ¿Te cayeron bien?-- pregunta.  
Él refunfuña por el ridículo apodo—. Los he visto un par de veces antes. No están tan mal.—A Atsumu le basta eso.— Con respecto a tu cabello…—Atsumu sale de su burbuja y le presta su total atención.—No tenías que hacerlo.  
—¿Se me ve mal?— pregunta con voz triste.  
—Yo no dije eso. Dije que no era necesario.— comenta.  
—Bueno, es que los chicos tenían problemas para reconocernos… la gente en general también. Les estamos ayudando un poco.  
Sakusa niega con la cabeza.—Yo no.—Dice y Atsumu lo mira curioso, él continúa—: Los reconozco sin problema, no entiendo a la gente que no.

Atsumu sabe que es un comentario cualquiera, pero aun así le mueve todo su mundo (de nuevo). Se le acelera el corazón y se le hace un nudo en el estómago. Desvía la mirada y el chico se lleva un panecillo a la boca de forma despreocupada, inconsciente del desastre que dejaron sus palabras.

Es en la despedida, donde cada grupo toma caminos separados, que se anima. Osamu ya había comenzado a caminar cuando Atsumu llama a Sakusa y este se gira para mirarlo.

Está nervioso como un adolescente estúpido. Se da verguenza él mismo.— ¿Po… podrías… darme tu número?— pide. Una vez le había preguntado y había recibido un baldazo de agua fría como respuesta.

Sakusa lo hace esperar unos tortuosos segundos hasta hacerlo creer que se va a girar e ignorarlo. En cambio, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y le da una mirada intensa. Atsumu necesita calmarse o se lanzará a sus brazos.—De acuerdo.—Le dice mientras saca su teléfono. Él le dicta su número, pero Atsumu está atontado y se le olvida de inmediato. Sakusa lo mira mal, pero se lo repite.

Se queda despidiéndose como un bobo en medio de la calle.

—Dios, Atsumu, me avergüenzas—. Declara su gemelo. La burbuja de Atsumu se rompe.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nunca te había visto caer tan bajo por alguien. Creí que te lanzarías a comerle la boca en cualquier momento.— Agrega Osamu. Atsumu, en lugar de defenderse, se sonroja.  
—No puede ser ¿tan obvio fui?—Ahora está demasiado preocupado por haberlo asustado.  
—Lo bueno es que ya le has dicho que te gusta. Pero en serio, ¿tienes doce años? Contrólate, me da pena que te vean así.

Atsumu no discute.

Está sentado en su cama, la litera de arriba, ya bañado y con la ropa de dormir puesta. Tiene el móvil en las manos. Mueve sus pies nervioso y Osamu, en la litera de abajo, se queja. —¡Atsumu, bastardo, deja de moverte que no me dejas dormir!  
—¡Pero si no lo estás intentando, son las nueve de la noche!— reclama.—¡Nadie duerme a esta hora!  
—¡Déjate de estupideces y escríbele de una maldita vez! Lo peor que puede pasar es que te bloquee.

Que reconfortante, Samu, brillante.

Por asqueroso que haya sido, el consejo/regaño le da el valor que necesita. Respira profundo y comienza a escribir el mensaje. Luego se da cuenta que no tiene nada que decirle.

—¡Samu, no sé qué decirle!  
—Dile que te envíe nudes.—Bromea su hermano.

Ojalá tuviera una piedra para lanzarle, la más grande y pesada que encuentre. Y ahora tiene en su mente la imagen mental de Sakusa Kiyoomi enviándole nudes. Maldito Osamu.

Se decide por un mensaje (no nudes) y adjunta una foto de su hermano dormido, babeado y con la cara toda embarrada de cereal; y la foto es de hace una semana. Una pequeñita venganza no hace daño.

Le escribió "un regalito para que se lo muestres a Sunarin" y abajo un "pd: Soy Atsumu, este es mi número". Espera nervioso por un par de minutos hasta que la respuesta llega. Su sonrisa se desvanece.

"En ese caso, pudiste enviársela a él directamente. Tienes su número ¿o no?"

Tiene razón, pero no sabía cómo romper el hielo. Luego, un segundo mensaje llega.

Atsumu sonríe al ver que es una foto, una de Suna distraído. Debe admitir que sale bien. 

"Tu feo hermano no se merece esto."

Atsumu se ríe a pesar de que es un insulto para él también. Sakusa no se cansa de cuidar y velar por sus amigos, realmente los idolatra.

"Ya te agregué."

Y Atsumu se recuesta en la cama, sonriendo como un idiota. Osamu golpea la parte de abajo de su litera con los puños para que deje de moverse.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

—Tienes cara de estúpido ¿me puedo comer tu ensalada?— Pregunta Gin, sentado a su lado. Atsumu se la cede deslizándola cerca de él.

Tiene los ojos clavados en el teléfono. Y sí, debe tener cara de estúpido, pero no le importa. 

—¿Ya le enviaste tus nudes?— pregunta nuevamente Gin.  
—¿Otro? ¡Pero qué necedad con eso!— se escandaliza.

Atsumu tiene nudes, claro que sí, incluso Osamu lo había ayudado a elegir las mejores. Y ahí las tenía, esperando la oportunidad para ser enviadas. Aunque a como van las cosas, eso pasará cuando ya sea un viejo con panza cervecera.

Todavía no se atreve a mandarle ni siquiera emojis y Sakusa es del tipo de persona que escribe perfecto y con punto al final. ¡Qué intimidante!

Se han visto un par de veces después de intercambiar números, siempre con algún mal tercio, claro. Y aquí es donde se da cuenta que tiene que invitarlo a salir, a solas. Le tiemblan las manos de solo pensarlo.

—Chicos— empieza sabiendo que se arrepentirá, pero lo hace de todos modos—¿Cómo lo invito a salir?

Gin y Osamu lo miran con malicia, pero antes de que abran la boca, Kita levanta la mano.—Bueno, Atsumu, yo no sé mucho de relaciones, pero creo que debes ser directo. Pregúntale si quiere ver una película o comer en un restaurante o algo.

Atsumu asiente. No sabe si se atreverá pero abre el chat y comienza a teclear. Siente la mirada de todos puesta en él. Le preguntó si le gustaría dar un paseo por el centro comercial y ahora espera la respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos todos están pegados a él mirando su pantalla.  
La respuesta llega: "¿Quiénes irán?"

Atsumu nunca tecleó tan rápido: "Solo tú y yo"

Kita le da una mirada de aprobación y esperan la respuesta. Todos lo miran con lástima al recibir un "No estoy interesado." como respuesta.

Se apartan de él y fingen que no pasó nada, Osamu le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y una sonrisa. Atsumu guarda el teléfono y termina su almuerzo.

Atsumu no puede dormir. Se siente mal. Osamu lo siente y sube la escalerilla hasta su litera y se acuesta a su lado. No le dice nada.

—No lo entiendo, Samu. Creí que estábamos progresando, que por fin estábamos progresando.—Se desahoga. Están de espaldas, Atsumu mirando a la pared.  
—Tsumu, ¿te has puesto a pensar que tal vez… solo no le gustas?  
Las palabras de Osamu suenan rudas, pero sinceras.—Pero, pero… —No tiene defensa y eso le molesta.  
—Tsumu, a veces no le gustamos a quien nos gusta, es normal. No pasa nada, lo superarás.—Intenta animarlo.

El problema es que Atsumu no quiere superarlo, no quiere rendirse. Atsumu quiere que lo quiera de vuelta, que lo mire como lo mira él. Quiere seguir intentándolo, no importa si debe volver al comienzo.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Osamu lo abraza como cuando eran niños. Odia tener el corazón roto. Pero, sobre todo, odia que esto no pueda detenerlo.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

La depresión solo le dura hasta que lo ve caminando hacia él con sus otros amigos. Suna va directo a los brazos de Osamu. Akaashi conversa con su grupo de amigos y él… viene directo a donde está Atsumu.

—Hola, ¿qué tal?— lo saluda.  
—Hey ¿cómo has estado?— y Atsumu de bobo le contesta.  
—Ocupado, la facultad está matándome. ¿Y tú? ¿Lograste conseguir quién te acompañara ese día al centro, Miya?

Ese chiste es de muy mal gusto. Atsumu se alisa la tela de los pantalones y desvía la mirada al suelo. Niega con la cabeza. De repente, siente todas las miradas sobre él. 

—Oh, ¿no era urgente? Lo siento, ese día no me sentía bien para convivir con mucha gente.—Dice Sakusa con su característico tono monótono.

La esperanza aflora estúpidamente en Atsumu. Siente la mirada de Osamu clavarse en su espalda, no sabe qué responder.

—¿No te sentías bien?—pregunta, solo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
Sakusa le da otra mirada intensa.—Cosas mías.  
—¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero comer esas hamburguesas.—Se interpone Akaashi, eliminando el momento incómodo. Se cuelga de Sakusa y él lo deja.

¡Que envidia!

Aran lo arrastra a la realidad colgándose de su hombro. Todos se dedican a comer como si fueran a hibernar, su futuro esposo solo mira con asco a la enorme hamburguesa cargada de queso y carne frente a él.

—Esta porquería es más grande que mi cabeza.—Escupe.  
Akaashi le da una mirada que Atsumu ruega que jamás se la dedique a él.—Kiyo, por favor, cada vez el mismo asunto. Solo cómetelo.  
—Keiji, esta mierda podría matarme.  
—Kiyoomi, puedes comer solo la mitad.—Akaashi toma la hamburguesa y la acerca a su boca—. Anda, está deliciosa.

Atsumu se levanta y dice que va al baño. Cuando regresa viene cargado con un café grande y una bolsa de algo picante que no recuerda qué le dijo la vendedora que era.

Se lo tiende a Sakusa ante la mirada curiosa del círculo de amigos de ambos. —No tienes que comer eso si no quieres. Esto es un poco menos pesado… si gustas.

Sakusa parece examinarlo un rato y luego lee la etiqueta de la bolsa de frituras, luego destapa el café y lo huele.

En verdad es todo un ritual para que coma algo.

—Gracias.—Dice. Después le sonríe, es una sonrisa pequeñita, pero eso le basta para que Atsumu se la pase en las nubes todo el día.

Después de atragantarse con comida como los cerdos que son (menos Kita), van de regreso a la facultad.

—Hey, Miya.—Lo llama. Atsumu gira sobre sus talones tan exageradamente que la gente a su alrededor se les queda mirando. Ve como Sakusa se encoge y se esconde en su chaqueta.  
—Ah, lo siento por eso. ¿Necesitabas algo?— ¿Eso sonó decente? ¿No se le trabó la lengua?

—Mmm.—Luce incómodo y Atsumu no sabe qué hacer para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo. —¿Tienes alguna clase?  
—No, ya estoy libre.—Miente descaradamente, pero ¿qué importa? Su sexto sentido le dice que debe estar libre y así estará.  
—Yo también.—Mete las mano en los bolsillos y se encorva, mira hacia algún punto en sus zapatos. —¿No quieres… dar una vuelta?

Atsumu deja de respirar. Quizás no oyó bien. Quizás se durmió en medio de la comida y está fantaseando con imposibles. Sí, eso debe ser. Está soñando.

—¿Estás bien?¿Miya? 

Ay, carajo. No está soñando.

—Ah, sí, sí. Lo siento. Claro que me gustaría.—Balbucea a la velocidad de la luz.  
—¿Seguro? Pareces más aéreo que nunca hoy.  
Atsumu se gira y levanta un brazo, cediéndole el paso.—Seguro, ¿a dónde vamos?

Sakusa empezó a caminar y Atsumu lo siguió entusiasmado, como un zorrito. Atsumu se dio cuenta que el chico realmente tenía un problema serio con la gente, una chica chocó con él por accidente y se escandalizó de forma espantosa. Atsumu se disculpó en su lugar.

Al final, se sentaron en una banquita en un parque vacío. Bueno, él se sentó de inmediato; Sakusa, en cambio, sacó un pañuelo y lo tendió sobre el banco para luego sentarse. 

—¿Tienes un problema con el contacto físico?—Suelta sin pensar. El ceño fruncido de su acompañante le indica que acaba de meter la pata.  
—Algo así.—Sin embargo, responde.— Es por la cantidad de gérmenes.

Atsumu realmente no lo entiende, pero no discute. Se hace un silencio después de eso. Atsumu quiere ponerse a llorar porque odia esta incomodidad que siempre hay entre ellos. Si por él fuera, se abalanzaría directo a su boca y recibiría gustoso el puñetazo que le seguiría a su osadía.  
Pero no puede arriesgarse a que lo escupa de su vida, le costó demasiado entrar (a su vida).

—Entonces no quieres tocar a la gente ni ser tocado porque crees que enfermarás, muy bien. Pero, Sunarin y Akaashi no parecen ser un problema.  
—Los conozco de toda la vida, ellos no me ponen nervioso. Además—agrega y luego se le escapa otra sonrisa. Atsumu se traga un suspiro inoportuno.—, por más que les diga que no me toquen, lo siguen haciendo. Creo que ya es a propósito.

No lo dice como una queja, lo dice como un hecho del que no puede hacer nada y que tampoco le molesta en absoluto.

Atsumu quiere ser otro de esos: de los que pueden tocarlo sin que le de una crisis. 

Siente un impulso de idiotez y lo aplica. Acerca poco a poco su mano a la de él hasta rozar sus dedos. Sakusa se gira para mirarlo.

—¿Te molesta, Omi?—Pregunta con su mejor cara de ángel, esa que dice Samu que le sale fatal.  
Omi mira sus manos y luego a su cara, arruga la nariz y dice.—Me molesta ese apodo tan estúpido que te dije que no podías usar.  
Atsumu captura el resto de sus dedos y levanta ambas manos, entrelazadas.—¿Y esto?—susurra. Sakusa aparta la mirada pero niega con la cabeza.  
Atsumu es infinitamente feliz por ese instante.—Bien, vamos a ir despacio. El contacto irá poco a poco hasta que te acostumbres y quizás puedas ser así con otras personas.—Dice con una sonrisa radiante.

La expresión de Omi es tan linda que Atsumu se contiene para no besarlo. Pero lo desea, y mucho.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

El contacto inició poco a poco. Cada vez que se veían, Atsumu tiraba un poco de la manga de su abrigo, se sentaba cerca y sus hombros chocaban, a veces le daba la mano al despedirse. A veces, cuando nadie los veía, tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. Una vez, incluso, le revolvió el cabello.

Kiyoomi estaba sorprendido de que no le hubiese metido un puñetazo en el hígado. Ya lo había hecho antes con uno que otro atrevido por ahí, pero Atsumu era… una excepción.

Sí, sí. Había dicho que era un idiota, que no tenía neuronas y que se parecía demasiado al imbécil-no tan imbécil ya- de su hermano. También era un intenso que no sabía cuándo rendirse. Pero… (Kiyoomi se revolcará en todas sus palabras) era lindo.

Parecía un zorrito cuando andaba detrás de él, moviendo la cola y mostrando los dientes con una sonrisa permanente. Kiyoomi tenía que admitir que la gente así lo abrumaba, por eso sus amigos eran calmados y tranquilos.

Pero este chico, al que ignoró hasta el cansancio, parecía ser lo que necesitaba. Se cansó de ignorarlo antes que él de insistir.  
Y eso le alegraba.

—Kiyo, pásame el control, esa no me gusta.—Pide Keiji a su lado.

Están tirados en el sofá maratoneando películas y comiendo palomitas (hechas por él, claro está). Solían hacerlo los tres juntos hasta que a Rin le pareció mejor plan revolcarse con el gemelo ese (pero a él no le duele, claro que no). 

—Pero, Keiji, pasamos casi una hora eligiendo esa ¿ahora por qué no la quieres ver?—Bufa, exasperado.  
—Ese perro se va a morir y yo voy a llorar, y no tengo ganas de llorar hoy.—Se queja.

Kiyoomi suspira y le pasa el control. Mientras Keiji pasa los canales, se pone a pensar en Atsumu Miya y en qué se supone que está pasando.

—¿Hay algo que necesites contarme?—La pregunta de Keiji lo pilla por sorpresa.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—intenta no sonar nervioso. Al parecer no lo logra.  
—Hace días que pareces querer decir algo, pero todavía no lo dices.

Keiji lo mira de reojo y Kiyoomi se siente juzgado. Toma un puñado de palomitas y se las mete todas a la boca. 

—Si piensas que atiborrandote de palomitas no vas a tener que soltar la sopa, te informo que te equivocas.—Le asegura Keiji. Él se traga las palomitas con toda la parsimonia que puede.

Luego suspira.

—Bien, pregunta. Yo contestaré sí o no.—Es la forma que tienen ellos para soltar información cuando a alguno le es difícil hacerlo.  
—¿Se trata de alguien?

Maldito Keiji y su omnisciencia y omnipresencia. Tenerlo de amigo es demasiado peligroso.

Gruñe en respuesta. Keiji lo mira mal. —Eso es un sí, supongo. ¿Es el gemelo de Osamu?

Akaashi Keiji. Hijo del diablo.

Kiyoomi se queda callado.—Lo sabía. Creí que dijiste que era un grano en el trasero. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
—Es un grano en el trasero, eso no ha cambiado.— Balbucea avergonzado.  
—¿Por qué te pones rojo, entonces?—Lo ataca, Kiyoomi lo mira escandalizado.—Estás para tomarte una foto y enviársela a Rin.—Dice riendo, luego, la sonrisa se vuelve siniestra.— O quizás… al mismo chico responsable.  
—Keiji, si te atreves a hacer algo así te voy a arrancar las uñas.  
Ni lo atemoriza ni lo calma, solo lo emociona más.— Pero Kiyo, dime, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Rin ya lo sabe? ¿Osamu?  
—No y no. No hay nada que contar. Solo… hemos estado hablando.—Keiji asiente y lo incita a seguir.—Y nos hemos visto en las salidas grupales, SOLO SALIDAS GRUPALES Y NO ME MIRES ASÍ.  
—No te estoy mirando de ninguna forma.—se excusa. —Tu sigue.  
—Bueno, es un idiota, igualito que su hermano… creo que hasta peor. Pero su estupidez es…  
—Linda.—Keiji lo ayuda a terminar la difícil oración. Después, se echa a reír. Kiyoomi quiere sacarlo a patadas de su casa.—Es que te escucho y no lo creo. Creí que no podías ponerte tontito por nadie.  
—Sal de mi casa, malnacido.

Keiji ni se inmuta, incluso, se ríe aún más fuerte.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Cuando Kiyoomi lo ve ahí, con la boca llena de papas y haciendo ademanes con las manos como si su trabajo fuera hacer aterrizar aviones, se odia a sí mismo. Odia que lo único que pueda procesar después del "es un gran idiota" sea "pero un idiota adorable". Que asco: adorable, esa palabra era del diablo.

La cosa se pone peor cuando Atsumu se da cuenta que está ahí, mirándolo; le da una sonrisa que lo deja ciego y llama la atención de todos alrededor. Ay no, ojos mirándolo de nuevo.

—¡Omi-Omi, llegaste! ¡Ven, siéntate aquí!—Palmea el asiento al lado suyo. Kita, uno de sus amigos, se corre unos cuantos espacios para dejarle lugar.  
Kiyoomi recorre el lugar con la mirada, buscando a su tropa.—Si buscas a Suna, él y Osamu dijeron que pasarían primero por otro lugar.—Le comunica Kita. Él chasquea la lengua.—Y Keiji dijo que no podría venir porque tenía algo que hacer.

Muy bien, dos cosas: ¿Por qué le decía Keiji a Keiji? Y la segunda, ¿que tenía algo que hacer? ¿Keiji?

Rechina los dientes cuando se da cuenta de que es una trampa. Esconderá la llave de su casa en otro sitio para que no pueda entrar sin permiso. 

No tiene otra opción más que sentarse con ellos y quererse morir por tener a tantos potenciales hospederos de gérmenes cerca suyo. Quiere ponerse la mascarilla pero sería demasiado grosero hasta para él.

Atsumu lo mira de vez en cuando, con corazones en vez de pupilas. El sujeto no puede ser más obvio. ¿En qué momento pasó de darle urticaria a parecerle "la palabra del diablo"?

Navega en su río de pensamientos lo suficiente para no darse cuenta en qué momento se quedaron solos. Cuando lo hace, mira hacia todas partes.

—Tenían que estudiar.—Es todo lo que Atsumu le dice, jugando con la pajilla de su refresco.  
—Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo.—Es su pánico el que habla, y lo sabe. ¿Pánico de qué? ¿Desde cuando era un ser tan débil?  
Se levanta y se gira pero una mano en su muñeca lo detiene. No le da ansiedad ni asco, se siente bien. —No te vayas todavía, demos una vuelta.—Pide Atsumu. En definitiva, se ha vuelto débil.

Es primavera y el clima es agradable. Dar paseos a esas horas es reconfortante. Atsumu habla más que una cotorra, en el rato que llevan caminando le ha contado de cómo su hermano se ahogó con pasta de dientes en la mañana, de cómo se peleó con un compañero, de la sopa de miso que probó hace poco y hasta de esa nueva canción que había salido y se había vuelto muy popular.  
Kiyoomi le había respondido con gruñidos y asentimientos de cabeza.

Y entonces, en medio de la perorata de palabras, Atsumu desliza su mano entre la suya y entrelaza fuertemente sus dedos. Se siente cálido. Kiyoomi lleva su mirada allí, pero Atsumu finge que no ha pasado nada y sigue hablando y caminando.

Kiyoomi no se aparta.

Atsumu le da sonrisas radiantes de vez en cuando. Kiyoomi entiende que está coqueteando con él. Lo hace mejor, mucho mejor que al principio.  
Entonces, se pregunta qué pasaría… si le devolviera un poco del coqueteo, solo un poco para ver cómo reacciona.

No hay nadie en el camino, nadie que pueda verlos. Toma fuertemente la mano de Atsumu y lo arrastra hasta la pared de una casa. Se asegura nuevamente de no ser vistos y hace su movimiento.  
Coloca su mano al costado de la cabeza de Atsumu, aprovechando que el chico es más bajo que él. Él lo mira desconcertado.

—Miya ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?—Susurra mirándolo desde arriba.

Atsumu se pinta de mil colores y aprieta los labios. Es un gesto tan lindo que Kiyoomi decide presionarlo un poco más. Se acerca más a él y puede sentir su calor. Ignora las alertas que le da su cerebro sobre acercarse a otro ser vivo.

—Yo… bueno… un poquito—. Murmura. Kiyoomi se derrite. 

—¿Te sientes con suerte hoy?—A Atsumu le brillan los ojos.— ¿Quieres un pequeño obsequio?— No sabe por qué le está diciendo eso, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Atsumu se queda boquiabierto, con la cara roja y los ojos fijos en él. Asiente de forma casi imperceptible. Y él quiere besarlo, demonios, quiere hacerlo. Intercambio de saliva y microbios, pero no le importa. Y por la forma en la que Atsumu lo mira, sabe que él también lo quiere.

—Me gustas mucho—. Confiesa Atsumu—.Mucho, mucho. En serio.— Cruza sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se eleva hacia él. 

Kiyoomi lo toma de los hombros y lo detiene. Atsumu lo mira con tristeza, él se inclina y lo besa en la mejilla.

—Buen chico—. Le dice. Atsumu se toca la mejilla y hace combustión espontánea.

Comienza a caminar lejos de la pared. Dios ¿qué estuvo a punto de hacer?

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Es una mala idea. Es una mala idea.

Sin embargo, ahí están: cargados de cerveza y comida chatarra, sentados alrededor de una mesa y el futatsu. Todos ebrios e irreverentes.

A algún estúpido le pareció buena idea reunirse en la casa de los Miya para celebrar el fin de los exámenes y del semestre. Y Kiyoomi es todavía más estúpido por haberse dejado arrastrar.

El tal Gin está llorando como un baboso y balbuceando algo sobre una exnovia que lo dejó por otro mientras Ojiro lo consuela como puede. A Keiji, de plano, el alcohol le da sueño así que ya está tirado por allí intentando soñar con los angelitos. Kiyoomi tiene que vigilar que no se ahogue con su propio vómito. Kita parece estar perfecto y se ofrece a limpiar el desastre. Osamu y Rin hace mucho que desaparecieron y él solo espera no escuchar ruidos venir de la habitación de sus padres, porque entonces el que vomitará es él.

Y luego está Atsumu, que se tambalea de un lado al otro mientras intenta ayudar a Kita con la limpieza. Kita lo manda a recostarse al sofá de la sala. Quien termina ayudando es él. 

Cuando terminan, Kita le pide que cuide a la turba mientras va a comprar unas cosas. Kiyoomi ve que Ojiro y Gin también cayeron en coma etílico y quizás no despierten hasta mañana. Así que solo tiene que vigilar a Keiji, pero él ya está roncando.

Cansado y aburrido, se dirige a la sala. Allí está recostado Atsumu entre dormido y despierto. No está en sus cinco sentidos, eso es seguro. Kiyoomi no quiere despertarlo, por lo que se sienta en el sillón de al lado; no habla ni nada, solo se queda ahí, descansando.

No va a decir que no está un poco borracho, tomaron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar y, si no fuera porque Kita y él son conductores designados, estarían iguales. El problema es que a Kiyoomi le da hambre cuando está borracho y ya no queda nada en el refrigerador (no es como que lo haya revisado, claro que no), así que está levemente de mal humor.

Atsumu se revuelve en el sofá balbuceando algo sobre matar a los zombies; Kiyoomi, al no tener nada mejor que hacer y para distraerse del hambre, se dedica a escuchar lo que dice y reírse de él. 

Así se queda por un rato hasta que el sueño/delirio de Atsumu cambia. Ya no le parece tan divertido burlarse de él cuando su nombre se escapa de su boca. Kiyoomi se pone más atento.

—No me estás lastimando, sigue—. Balbucea y Kiyoomi abre muy grande los ojos, sorprendido. ¿No estaría… —Hazlo, confío en ti.

Le dirige su mejor cara de asco, aunque Atsumu no pueda verlo. Él sigue diciendo cosas que lo avergüenzan y decide que ya es suficiente. Se levanta y se agacha justo frente a él en el sofá.

—Miya—. Lo llama. El chico solo se gira para poner su peso en la otra mano—. Miya, despierta—.Dice ahora más fuerte.

El aludido sonríe entre sueños y luego se sonroja. Eso es un golpe bajo para Kiyoomi que pierde la calma y comienza a zarandearlo. Atsumu hace una expresión que lo deja congelado. 

Es malo. Kiyoomi tiene hambre y la boca seca. Atsumu se aferra a su sudadera sin abrir los ojos y balbucea un "te quiero" mientras tiene las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa radiante. Debió haberse quedado en la cocina. Debió haberse quedado en la cocina. Debió haberse quedado en la… 

Inicia su viaje hasta allá, pero Atsumu se despierta. Kiyoomi es atrapado en lo que parece ser una jugada sucia, pero él es inocente. Abre la boca para defenderse pero Atsumu no lo juzga ni lo ataca, al menos no de esa forma. Aprieta el agarre en su ropa y tira de él para acercarlo.

—Omi-Omi, estaba soñando contigo—. Dice y su voz suena trabada y rasposa. Sigue borracho—. Fue un sueño realmente bueno. Y ahora estás aquí, haciéndolo realidad. 

Se pega a Kiyoomi y él, como un estúpido, se deja hacer. Sabe que esta situación puede terminar muy mal. Empezando por el hecho de que ambos están borrachos. Atsumu le respira en el cuello y es cálido, puede sentir todo ese calor emanar de su cuerpo. Se le hace agua la boca.

Atsumu lo mira con los ojos desorbitados pero juguetones, y entonces sabe que puede hacer lo que quiera esta noche y este chico se lo permitirá. Kiyoomi sabe que no puede, sabe que no debe. Pero, aún así, lo hace.

En un movimiento rápido queda encima del chico en el sofá, Atsumu ahoga un jadeo de asombro pero ríe pícaramente cuando Kiyoomi atrapa sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza para que no interfieran en sus planes.

Le da una mirada escrutadora pero hambrienta primero, Atsumu está completamente rojo.— ¿Serás un buen chico esta noche? 

Sus palabras parecen surtir efecto porque Atsumu se retuerce y luego gira su cabeza, huyendo al contacto visual. Kiyoomi va directo a su cuello e inicia los besos; deja un camino de ellos, pero sin dejar marcas reales. Atsumu se retuerce más.

Escucha sus jadeos, su respiración. Sube hasta su boca y comparten el mismo aire, Atsumu le ruega con la mirada que lo haga. El olor a alcohol que sale de la boca del chico le recuerda lo que está haciendo. Se detiene y se aleja un poco, el otro le da una mirada de cachorrito apaleado. Se levanta y prácticamente corre hasta la cocina y bebe toda el agua que encuentra en el refrigerador.

Para cuando regresa Kita, Kiyoomi está sentado en la mesa de la cocina mirando a la nada y Atsumu roncando en el sillón.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

La fiesta del otro día fue un desastre. 

No recuerda mucho porque se emborrachó como si no hubiera un mañana; pero esa parte en particular, sí la recuerda. Una sonrisa boba se le escapa cada vez que lo piensa.

Pero, por otro lado, fue contraproducente. Despertó hecho mierda en el sofá y ya solo quedaban Sunarin, Osamu y él. Esos dos en perfecto estado, y él, completamente destruído.

Creyó que lo que había pasado había sido un gran paso, que ahora eran algo más que amigos. Pero cuando intentó saludarlo unos días después y Omi lo ignoró descaradamente, supo que la había cagado.

Y eso fue solo el principio. Atsumu es insistente y todo el mundo lo sabe. 

Lo llamó, le envió un montón de mensajes y videos de gatitos lindos. Él le contestó por cortesía. 

Atsumu intentó ir a su casa e invitarlo a pasear. Recibió excusas. Intentó enviándole flores a su casa de forma anónima pero Sakusa llamó a la policía diciendo que había algún raro que lo espiaba. Atsumu terminó en la estación de policía declarando. Osamu se rió de él por días.

Intentó escribirle un poema y se lo envió por mensaje. De inmediato supo que lo sacó de internet. Maldición ¿por qué era tan malo escribiendo poemas? ¿Por qué era tan malo ligando?

Intentó pidiéndole a Sunarin que abogara por él con su amigo. Sunarin le dijo que era imposible, que intentara con Akaashi.

Y eso hizo, le pidió a Akaashi consejos. Akaashi lo miró mal y le dijo que tuvo que haberla cagado horrible para tener que recurrir a él. Atsumu no se defendió. Sin embargo, dijo que hablaría con él. 

Las esperanzas de Atsumu revivieron. 

Y nuevamente se hundieron cuando Omi le envió un mensaje pidiendo que no le llenara la cabeza a Akaashi. 

Atsumu está a punto de tirar la toalla.

—Es que en serio, Samu, solo me falta meterme en calzones en su cama y decirle "la cena está servida"!— Grita, frustrado en su cama.  
Osamu lo mira divertido un rato y le contesta—: Sería una mala idea porque la mayoría de tus calzones están rotos.  
Atsumu se levanta de la cama y lo mira con odio falso—. Ya no sé qué hacer.  
—Rin dice que Sakusa es muy reservado y respetuoso. Tal vez no quiere faltarte el respeto o algo así—. Lo anima su gemelo.

—¡Pero yo quiero que me falte el respeto!— Sigue gritando.— ¡ Faltame el respeto todo lo que tú quieras, Sakusa Kiyoomi!  
Osamu lo mira de forma lamentable—. Tanta dignidad perdida.  
—No es mi culpa que me seduzca y luego no se haga cargo—. Se defiende Atsumu.

Atsumu se recuesta en su cama. Se pregunta cuántas veces más tendrá que irse a dormir preguntándose en qué la habrá cagado, una vez más.

—¿Tsumu?—Lo llama su hermano.  
—¿Mmm?—Se queja, para que sepa que lo está escuchando.  
—Si te está lastimando deberías dejarlo, nadie es tanto para hacerte daño y pasar sobre mi.— Dice. Atsumu sonríe al escucharlo.

Sí, exactamente igual que Omi. 

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Terco como mula, está parado frente a su facultad mientras sostiene una cajita en su mano. Cuando Sakusa lo ve, es demasiado tarde para intentar esquivarlo.

— ¿Esto es en serio, Miya?— Le dice.  
— Mira, Omi. Vas a tener que llamar a la policía para evitar que siga viniendo—. Dice a modo de broma, pero la cara de comprensión de su conquista le dice que debió quedarse callado—. No, no la llames—. Aclara al segundo.  
Extiende sus manos y le tiende la cajita a Sakusa quien lo mira desconfiado y luego suspira. — Vamos a sentarnos por allá—. Le indica con la cabeza hacia unas bancas.

Atsumu lo sigue obediente, como siempre. 

— ¿Qué te tiene tan loco por mí? No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿por qué? No tengo nada de especial, es más, soy bastante difícil de lidiar. No te lo recomiendo—. Le suelta Sakusa. Pero Atsumu no lo escucha. Él no lo entiende, nadie entiende.

¿Difícil de lidiar? ¡Él tiene un hermano gemelo! ¡Incluso él mismo es un caso peculiar! Atsumu siente que puede con todo lo que venga.

—Puedo aceptarlo. Puedo tolerar lo que sea que creas que es incapaz de soportar por otros. Me gustas tú, con todo y dificultades, eso lo hace más emocionante—. responde, mirándolo a los ojos.

Atsumu todavía recuerda el fantasma de sus labios en su cuello. Cuánto desea volver a tenerlos recorriendo su cuerpo y su boca. 

Desliza la cajita hasta su lugar. Sakusa la desliza de regreso hasta él. Atsumu baja la mirada—. ¿Realmente me encuentras tan poco atractivo? ¿No te gusto para nada?—pregunta.

De repente, toda su confianza se esfuma. Recuerda el como su hermano siempre ha sido el preferido de todos, las chicas y los chicos siempre lo buscaban a él. Sakusa no lo sabe pero no es el primero que los confunde. Pero nunca lo buscan a él, siempre es a Osamu. Atsumu se ha preguntado toda su vida qué es lo que lo hace tan diferente a su hermano para no atraer ni a la mala suerte. No envidia a su hermano, en realidad él no podría amarlo más.

Pero es en momentos decisivos como este en los que Samu sale bien parado y él, con el corazón roto.

Desliza la cajita nuevamente hasta su acompañante. Sí, él está dispuesto a quererlo con todo y defectos, pero ¿Sakusa también haría lo mismo por él?

El chico de cabello rizado finalmente abre la cajita y encuentra unas fotografías en miniatura. Son de aquella vez que salieron en grupo y se metieron de dos en dos en la cabina instantánea, Atsumu había visto las de Samu y Sunarin: eran muy graciosas. Pero las que guardó en la cajita son las de ellos dos: él hizo caras raras en todas las fotos y Omi solo miró a la cámara deseando la muerte, no sonrió en ninguna. Y aun así, a Atsumu le pareció que se veían como la pareja del año. 

Si Omi no quería hablar, estaba bien porque Atsumu hablaría el doble. Si Omi no quería comer porquerías en la calle, Atsumu se atascaría de ellas el doble. Si Omi no quería salir con sus amigos, Atsumu se quedaría en casa con él e inventaría una excusa (que nadie le creería).

Atsumu descubrió en esas fotos, que eran el complemento del otro. Por eso las empacó y las llevó hasta allí.

—Salimos tan genial en esas que me pareció que debía mostrártelas—. Comenta Atsumu, tratando de sonar emocionado.  
Sakusa se les queda mirando y sus ojos titilan un poco. Cierra la caja, pero no se la devuelve—. Las conservaré como un recuerdo, entonces—. Le dice, pero no lo mira. Atsumu traga.  
Se levanta y le dirige unas últimas palabras—: ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, al menos?

Sakusa lo mira y asiente, inexpresivo. Atsumu le sonríe y se aleja.

Camino a casa se siente muy mal. Se cubre la cara con ambas manos y solloza. Osamu va a matarlo cuando llegue, "te lo advertí" le dirá y Atsumu no podrá hacer otra cosa que abrazarse a él y llorar diciéndole que tenía razón, como siempre.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

—Kiyo, explícame ¿porqué Osamu dice que te va a tumbar los dientes?

Rin mira curioso a Kiyoomi que está preparando café. Los ojos de Keiji se mueven de inmediato al mismo sitio.

—¿Qué? ¿A mí? No tengo idea—. Dice, también extrañado.

Keiji afila la mirada, Kiyoomi la evita.

Rin no dice nada, oprime el botón de llamar en su teléfono y se levanta. Tanto Keiji como él se abstienen de seguirlo. Una vez se ha ido, lo encara—: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sakusa Kiyoomi?— Su voz no suena tranquila, pero tampoco enojada, solo firme.  
A Kiyoomi no le gusta para nada lo que le transmite ese tono—. Espero no haber hecho nada, realmente.

Keiji iba a seguir regañándolo, seguramente, si no fuera por la forma brusca en la que Rin irrumpe en la habitación. 

Tiene la mirada filosa y apunta con el dedo directamente a él, Keiji se coloca en el medio por instinto.

—¡Tú, grandísimo entrometido! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de meterte en mi vida al grado de creerte mi padre? No soy una maldita doncella cuyo honor mancillaron, imbécil. ¡Soy un adulto que sabe lo que hace!— grita.

Así que el imbécil se decidió a contárselo. Kiyoomi creyó que se quedaría callado si sabía lo que le convenía.

—¡Rin, tranquilo! ¡Kiyo solo estaba preocupado por tí, ya sabes cómo es!— intercede por él Keiji, todavía en el medio.  
—¡Nada le da derecho a tomar justicia por su propia mano y tú…—Señala a Keiji.— Eres un alcahuete que lo sabía todo y le cubrió el trasero. Eres igual de desleal.  
—¡Rin, cállate ya! Keiji no tiene nada que ver aquí. Si quieres insultar a alguien— sostiene a Keiji de los hombros y lo aparta.—, aquí me tienes.

Pero Rin se queda callado. Kiyoomi intenta excusarse (aunque realmente no tenga una, hizo lo que hizo porque quiso) pero Rin levanta una mano para evitar que hable.

— Osamu dice que jugaste con su hermano y lo dejaste hecho un mar de lágrimas. Él dice que jamás lo ha visto llorar así—. Comenta con voz calmada.  
Los ojos de Keiji se clavan nuevamente en él—. Kiyoomi.

No sabe qué decir. Tampoco tiene excusa válida para eso. Va a tener que aguantarse el regaño.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Atsumu tenían algo? — sigue Rin.

— Kiyoomi te dije que tuvieras cuidado con él. Y no por ti, sino por él. Se ve buen chico. ¿Fuiste un mal nacido con el chico que fue sincero desde el principio?— Keiji lo mira aun peor—. El que te va a tumbar los dientes voy a ser yo si no contestas.

Maldición, Keiji da mucho miedo. Y Rin no se queda atrás.

Necesita sentarse y eso hace, se acomoda en el sofá con la mirada puesta en un punto diminuto en la pared de enfrente. Tanto Rin como Keiji se sientan junto a él, uno en cada costado.

Ambos esperan a que él hable. Pero no sabe qué decir.

— Yo no quería hacerle daño—. Se le escapa involuntariamente. Keiji y Rin se miran entre ellos.  
El que habla es Keiji.— Kiyoomi, voy a preguntarte algo y necesito que te dejes de niñerías y me contestes honestamente ¿de acuerdo?

¡Que miedo! eso suena terrorífico.

— O te va a tumbar los dientes.— Agrega Rin y el ambiente se hace menos tenso al instante. Se supone que está molesto con él, sin embargo, hace bromas para hacerle saber que le sigue importando que se sienta cómodo.  
—¿Te gusta ese chico? Y no me refiero a que te atraiga, eso es obvio. Quiero saber si realmente te gusta.  
Kiyoomi frunce las cejas y los labios.— No lo sé.  
—Está mintiendo—. Declara Rin—. Se está molestando las uñas, eso lo hace cuando miente.

Otro maldito que lo conoce muy bien.  
Keiji se fija y, en efecto, está jugueteando con sus uñas.

— Kiyoomi, ¿por qué te asusta tanto aceptar que te gusta? ¿Tanto te avergüenza ese chico?  
— Sí y no. Es decir…— los ojos de ambos lo hacen sentir incómodo y siente como la ansiedad trepa por su pierna.— Es un idiota. Pero el noviecito de Rin también lo es. Es un estúpido, es torpe, no sabe ligar, es demasiado obvio y es un libro abierto.  
— ¿Pero?— intenta ayudarlo Keiji.  
— Pero es adorable ¿o no?— Rin adivina sus palabras y por eso lo mira sorprendido.— Atsumu es bastante diferente a Osamu. Samu es más centrado y reservado (a veces), Atsumu es pura alegría y energía. Pero si me preguntaran a mi…  
—No se parecen en nada. No entiendo cómo la gente no lo ve— comenta Kiyoomi—. Es un buen chico.  
—Ambos lo son.  
Keiji los mira a ambos con una sonrisa resignada.— Ustedes son dos idiotas enamorados.  
Rin y él lo miran escandalizados.— Yo no estoy…— dicen al mismo tiempo.  
—¿Enamorados? Lo están. Kiyoomi, lo aceptes o no, Miya Atsumu te mueve el piso y te derrite el alma.

Se queda con la boca abierta para discutir, hasta que se da cuenta.

— Oh por Dios, acabo de romperle el corazón al chico que quiero.  
— Diría yo que te lo mereces por ser un metido, pero quiero verte feliz, Kiyo.— Dice Rin, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Del otro lado, Keiji hace exactamente lo mismo.  
—Arregla tu desastre, protector de los indefensos.

Kiyoomi los dejó quedarse a dormir. Sí, a ambos. Ninguno quiso dormir en la cama, así que ahí estaban los tres, desparramados en el sofá. A duras penas caben porque juntaron los 3 sillones para que pareciera una cama. Se pegan tanto que se siente claustrofóbico y pronto comenzará a lanzar patadas y codazos. Se remueve, quedando boca arriba mirando la lámpara del techo.

— Kiyo, lamento haberte dicho que te creías mi padre—. Susurra Rin a su lado, para no despertar a Keiji.  
— Lamento haber armado un show sin decirte nada, pero no me arrepiento.— Piensa si debe decir lo siguiente pero decide que ya no le importa—. Yo solo quería protegerte.  
Rin no le responde de inmediato, no sabe si el comentario lo tomó por sorpresa o si se durmió. Tarde, pero llega—: Lo sé, muchas gracias. Solo ustedes se preocupan así por mí.  
Kiyoomi siente que la conversación ha terminado pero luego Rin agrega—: Es un buen chico, Kiyo. Lo que hizo al principio no fue lo mejor, pero me ha demostrado que fue en el calor del momento. Confía en él, me hace feliz.  
Siente como se le ablanda estúpidamente el corazón ante la última oración.— Bien, pero lo mantendré vigilado.— Murmura.

Rin se abraza a él para seguir durmiendo, Keiji se gira y se pega a él también con una sonrisa diminuta en la cara. Estuvo escuchando.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Está lloviendo a cántaros. Menos mal que trajo su paraguas. Los chicos dijeron que iban a quedarse en sus casas por la lluvia, así que Kiyoomi regresa a casa solo desde la facultad. Apenas se alcanzan a ver las calles por la torrencial lluvia y maldice mil veces por sus zapatos salpicados y su mochila mojada. Cuando llegue a casa gastará todo el jabón.

Pasa gruñendo por la parada de buses y nota un cuerpo dentro. Los autobuses no están pasando porque las calles están inaccesibles en algunos sectores. No sabe si esta persona lo sabe, pero no se molesta en decírselo. Al menos no hasta que reconoce a dicha persona. 

Kiyoomi tiene prisa en llegar a casa, está sucio, mojado y de muy mal humor. Pero Atsumu está empapado, con las piernas colgando del asiento y goteando agua al suelo, está tiritando.  
Luce desolado.

Kiyoomi no está seguro de hablarle. Sabe que no se lo merece. Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que lo vio, no se han hablado ni escrito desde ese día. Si Atsumu lo odia, está completamente justificado.

Rin y Keiji le dijeron que intentara arreglar las cosas, que contaba con su apoyo. Él solamente asintió para hacerlos sentir mejor. La verdad era que no tenía intenciones de obtener nada más que su perdón, pero ni siquiera eso se había atrevido a pedir.

Era patético.

Al final, decide que lo peor que puede pasarle es que le grite—. Miya, los autobuses no están pasando por la lluvia.

Atsumu levanta la cabeza, completamente sorprendido de verlo ahí, de pie. Se debate en si contestar o no. Kiyoomi sabe que con haberle informado es más que suficiente, pero también sabe que su corazón necesita más que eso para tranquilizarse.

—¿No tienes un paraguas?— pregunta y Atsumu baja la cabeza. Bien, no quiere hablarle, lo entiende.  
Kiyoomi comienza a caminar—. Lo olvidé en casa y tuve que correr hasta aquí para protegerme con algo—. La voz de Atsumu suena indecisa y nerviosa.

No sabía que la extrañaba tanto hasta que la vuelve a escuchar.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermano?  
— Se fue a casa temprano.  
— ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le pides que te traiga un paraguas?  
— No tengo carga en el teléfono y ahora los malditos buses no van a pasar—. Se pasa las manos por los hombros, tratando de mantener el calor.  
Kiyoomi entra a la cabina y baja el paraguas—. Estás temblando, debes ir a casa y calentarte o te resfriarás—. Mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca su celular. Se lo tiende a Atsumu—. Toma, llámalo de aquí.  
Atsumu lo mira dudoso, pero al final lo toma e intenta encenderlo, una mueca de confusión se refleja en su rostro—. Omi, no enciende.

Ah, ese apodo. Lo odia tanto como lo ama. 

— ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?— Atsumu se lo devuelve y él lo intenta varias veces, pero no enciende—. No puede ser, tampoco tiene carga.— Concluye con rabia.  
— Gracias de todos modos—. Dice Atsumu. Entonces le sonríe. Y Kiyoomi no está listo para dejar ir ni a su sonrisa ni a él.  
Se quita el abrigo y lo coloca sobre los hombros del chico, él lo mira extrañado.— Podemos compartir el paraguas hasta mi casa, es la más cercana. Puedes esperar allí hasta que pare la lluvia. 

Espera a ver si le escupe la cara o algo, pero Atsumu parece meditarlo y luego asiente. Kiyoomi le tiende la mano, Atsumu la acepta.

El paraguas de Kiyoomi es pequeño, lo que es lógico ya que solo debía ser para él. No contaba con tener a un chico compartiéndolo con él y tener que ir tan pegados el uno al otro para no mojarse los costados.

Se están mojando igual, pero a ninguno le importa verdaderamente; el contacto de hombro con hombro, de sus manos tan cerca, es su única preocupación.

Cuando llegan a la casa, ambos están empapados. Se quitan la mochila y Kiyoomi le ofrece el baño. Ni él mismo lo puede creer.

Atsumu necesita una bebida caliente y un buen baño, Kiyoomi aprovecha cuando está en la ducha para preparar chocolate caliente y dejarle algo de ropa en el baño.  
Olvida poner a cargar el teléfono.

Atsumu es un poco más alto que Keiji así que, cuando sale con su ropa puesta, le queda justa porque Keiji se compra la ropa una talla más grande cuando es para dormir. Tiene el cabello mojado, pero ya no tiene frío.

—Hay una taza de chocolate en la cocina, voy a darme un baño yo—. Dice con la toalla al hombro.

Atsumu se bebe no una sino dos tazas de chocolate. Kiyoomi, ya limpio y con ropa de dormir, lo mira desde la cocina. Atsumu está sentado en el sofá con las rodillas cerca de su cara y la taza sujeta entre sus dedos.

—La lluvia no ha parado.—Dice de pronto, como si necesitara justificar el porqué sigue ahí.  
— Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras—. comenta.  
Atsumu mira el contenido de su taza—¿Por qué haces esto?  
Kiyoomi suspira. Tarde o temprano la conversación tendría que llegar—. Porque estabas empapado y no tenías paraguas.  
— Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
— Quería disculparme contigo y no sabía cómo hacerlo—. Confiesa sin ningún miedo.  
Atsumu frunce el ceño y Kiyoomi se acerca a la sala, queda de pie frente a él—. Está bien, no pasa nada. Acepto tus disculpas.  
—No lo he hecho todavía—. No sabe de donde diablos saca valor para decir eso, mucho menos lo que sigue—: Perdóname por ser un completo idiota contigo sabiendo lo que sentías. Perdóname por ser un cobarde y huir. Perdóname por romperte el corazón.  
Atsumu lo mira perplejo—. ¿Qué fue eso que dijiste?  
— Que me perdonaras por ser un idio…  
— No no, eso no. Lo que dijiste después. Lo de huir ¿de qué huías? Omi ¿acaso tú…

Kiyoomi siente como toda la sangre le sube a las mejillas y aparta la mirada. Atsumu abre la boca y parece a punto de aplaudir como foca. Se mueve un poco en el sofá, haciendo lugar para él.

Kiyoomi se sienta a su lado. Atsumu gatea hacia él—. Omi ¿yo te gusto también? ¿Te gusto como tú me gustas a mi?— Se acerca cada vez más y a Kiyoomi se le acelera el corazón, se pega más al respaldar del sofá, con Atsumu casi encima.— Por favor, Omi-Omi, necesito saber esto—. Toma una de sus manos y la lleva hasta su corazón, él puede sentir los latidos del corazón del chico golpetear sobre su mano—. ¿Tu corazón también está así en este momento?

Kiyoomi quiere salir corriendo. Pero Atsumu está ahí, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillando con esperanza. Y se siente bien ahora, ya no está asustado.

— Me gustas, Atsumu. Me gustas mucho mucho—. Usa las mismas palabras que usó con él y toma su mano para llevarla hasta su corazón igualmente. Atsumu siente los latidos y retrocede, completamente rojo.  
Ahora es Kiyoomi quien gatea hacia él y Atsumu quien se aleja. —¿Me perdonas?—Le susurra. Atsumu asiente. La espalda de Atsumu choca contra el otro brazo del sofá y es ahí donde Kiyoomi no pierde más el tiempo.

Lo toma por las mejillas y lo besa. Al principio es un beso suave y exploratorio y, cuando Atsumu se relaja y cede, Kiyoomi lo vuelve más profundo, acariciando cada rincón. Se toma su tiempo, se mueve despacio dentro de su boca y juega con su lengua; escucha un suspiro y un jadeo por parte de su compañero que se ahogan en su boca. 

Kiyoomi lleva sus manos hasta su cabello y los enreda en él, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y permitiéndole acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de su compañero. El brazo del sofá se convierte en su barrera, la espalda de Atsumu se curva para darle más espacio. Baja una de sus manos hasta su cintura para mantenerlo seguro, mientras lo sigue besando. Atsumu tímidamente lleva sus manos hasta su camiseta y arruga la tela en su espalda, abre más las piernas para que Kiyoomi se sienta más cómodo todavía.

Cuando se quedan sin aire, se separan y Kiyoomi contempla la vista. Atsumu está agitado, con la barbilla ligeramente goteante de saliva y los labios entreabiertos. No resiste y lo vuelve a besar, ahora suave y corto, y lo hace de nuevo hasta que su cabeza se pierde.

Atsumu tiene los labios hinchados y rojos, y una sonrisa en la mirada. Kiyoomi está encantado. Sus respiraciones se juntan y le susurra—: Dijiste que querías que te viera como a alguien independiente de tu hermano. Y creeme que lo hago. Siempre lo he hecho. Me gustas tú, Atsumu, no él. Tú eres tú y eso te hace maravilloso.

Los ojos de Atsumu se llenan de lágrimas—. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti— Confiesa, al borde del llanto. Y Kiyoomi lo vuelve a besar.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

Atsumu no sabe qué hacer. 

Está sentado en la mesa de su cocina. En el medio de Osamu y Omi, Sunarin está del otro lado igual que él. Sin tener idea de a quien apoyar.

Osamu mira a Omi como si le fuera a disparar a quemarropa si pudiera, Sakusa no se queda corto: levanta el mentón y entorna los ojos en una expresión de reto. 

— Chicos, por favor. Esto es absurdo. Osamu ¿me oyes? ABSURDO—. recalca Sunarin tratando de hacer de árbitro, lo que se supone que Atsumu debe estar haciendo.  
— Es que no le creo una mierda, Rin. Tiene cara de rompecorazones.  
Tanto Omi como Atsumu abren la boca, sorprendidos—. Pues yo también te creía una mierda por más que Rin dijera que habías cambiado, y aún así aquí estamos. Tú con él y yo con tu hermano, ya supéralo.

Atsumu sonríe accidentalmente y Samu se gira para acribillarlo con la mirada. Levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

— No me gustas para mi hermano—. Escupe y Atsumu ve como las cejas de Sakusa se levantan.  
— Osamu, ya basta. Kiyo es un gran chico, lo conozco hace mucho. Es merecedor de tu hermano, te lo aseguro— interfiere Suna—, y ya deja de mirarlo así. Kiyo, tú también—sisea.  
— Que descaro, que descaro en serio. A tratarme a mí de rompecorazones cuando tú eres el que tiene cara de…  
— Kiyoomi, no te atrevas—. le advierte Suna apuntándole con el dedo.  
— ¡Tsumu, di algo!— le grita Samu. Atsumu espabila y se pone de pie.  
—Bueno, yo creo que ustedes se parecen mucho así que deberían llevarse bien.—Los tres chicos lo miran como si hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo haberle preguntado.— Quiero decir, me encantaría que las dos personas más importantes para mí se llevaran bien.  
Entonces les sonríe a ambos chicos. Suna suspira y le pide que se vuelva a sentar—. Debí llamar a Keiji, él ya los hubiera hecho darse la mano y pedir disculpas. 

Su gemelo y su, ya casi oficial novio, se miran enfurruñados un rato más. Atsumu también cree que debieron llamar a Akaashi pero, según Sunarin, iba a reunirse con alguien de quien estaba interesado.

Osamu murmura algo que nadie entiende y Sakusa pierde la calma y le grita—. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo bien.  
—Sunarin, llámalo, esto no pinta bien—. Le pide al chico del otro lado y este saca su teléfono.  
— ¡Que si es por él, entonces por mí está bien. ¿Qué estás sordo o qué?!— Grita Osamu y todos se le quedan mirando. Suna guarda el teléfono.  
Sakusa frunce los labios y luego mira a Atsumu—. Por mí también está bien, supongo.  
—Dense la mano, entonces—. Dice Suna y ambos protestan. Sunarin afila la mirada—. La mano.

Ambos levantan el brazo y cuando sus manos se encuentran en un apretón, ejercen más fuerza de la necesaria—. Si le haces algo malo a mi hermano, no serán amenazas las que te lloverán—. Susurra Samu, Atsumu lo escucha perfectamente.  
— Y si tu lastimas a Rin, tendrás que mudarte de país para que no te encuentre—. Contraataca Sakusa.  
—Estamos aquí, imbéciles. Podemos escucharlos—. Comenta Suna, cruzado de brazos.

¿Eso significa que Osamu acepta su relación? ¿O que debería sacar el pasaporte por si les toca mudarse del país? 

Da igual, Atsumu está muy feliz en este momento. Tanto, que se lanza sobre ellos y los aprieta en un abrazo.

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

La gente siempre le ha dicho que es el más terco y el más animado de los dos. Mientras Osamu es tranquilo y perezoso, Atsumu rebosa energía.  
Ser como Osamu es mucho más agradable y menos conflictivo, pero por una vez en su vida, ser tan intenso y enérgico le ha servido para algo.

Porque hay alguien que en serio lo quiere por ser así. Alguien que lo ve a él, que lo prefiere a él en lugar de a Osamu.

Atsumu se siente como viviendo en un sueño.

Por eso cuando lo ve llegando con la mascarilla puesta, con las manos metidas en su abrigo, con cara de amargado y con aura de funeral, corre hasta él para abrazarlo.

Va a su encuentro con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, Sakusa le pone una mano en la cara para apartarlo.

— Pero Omi, ¿tú no estás feliz de verme?— se queja mientras sigue intentando abrazarlo.

Escucha las burlas de su grupo de amigos y a Kita y a Akaashi mandándolos a callar. Osamu se ríe con ganas, Atsumu reconoce esa risa horrenda como sea y donde sea. 

—Mira, ya se están burlando de mí—. Sigue quejándose.  
Omi farfulla y se baja la mascarilla hasta la barbilla—. ¿Tu hermanito nos está mirando?  
— Es el de la risa de hiena.  
Sakusa sonríe, Atsumu tiembla—. Vamos a agriarle la fiesta, entonces—. Propone.

Atsumu no entiende a qué se refiere hasta que lo toman de la cintura y le plantan un beso intenso. Al principio no sabe qué hacer con sus manos, pero después las instala en las mangas de su pareja. Ya no escucha la risa de Osamu y siente la sonrisa de Omi a medias entre sus labios. 

Cuando se separan, Atsumu esconde su cabeza en el pecho ajeno y siente como le pasa los brazos por la espalda en un abrazo. Escucha los silbidos y levanta la cabeza a medias, completamente avergonzado.

— Creí que estabas feliz de verme—. Atsumu le hace una mueca—. Yo también lo estoy—. Continúa Omi, y luego lo presiona un poco más contra él.  
— Vamos a reunirnos con los demás—. Sugiere él. Para zafarse de la verguenza, se separa y comienza a caminar. 

Sakusa lo toma de la mano. Atsumu entrelaza sus dedos y sonríe hacia sus amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden seguirme en twitter como @couple_bubble06


End file.
